Time Stands Still
by Kat J
Summary: BRADY/CHLOE A new beginning...thanks everyone for reading Enjoy :)
1. Prologue

  
  


After everything they had finally found each other. They were happy. Not just the kind of happy that people settle for, but really, truly happy. They were so in love. Nothing could ever tear them apart. They had worked so hard to get to this point. 

Their love was strong enough to face all obstacles. Or is it?

What if one of them found out something that could change their entire relationship? Where would they go from there?   
  


Brady and Chloe had it all. But will a shocking discovery change all that? 

How will they get through, knowing one of them may not live to tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 1

Brady laced his fingers with Chloe's. She sat in front of him leaning against his strong, solid frame. Brady, bent down and whispered seductively into Chloe's ear. Then he kissed her hair and resumed watching the television.

"Brady!" Chloe squealed. Lightly smacking his thigh.

"Just a suggestion" He said, laughing at her reaction. 

"Well I don't think I'm that limber." She laughed then turned around to face him, turning the tables and whispering in his ear. 

Brady heard the footsteps on the stairs and knew Belle was coming down. Brady raised his eyebrows. His lips curled into a smile. 

"No Chloe, I won't let you tear off my clothes ravage my body right here. I'm not that kind of guy. Besides what if Belle were to come down?"

"Brady! I did not say that and you knew she was on the stairs. Belle, I didn't...."

"No need Chloe. I know Brady is full of it." Belle came behind him and tousled his hair.

"Hey, I can't help it if she finds me irresistible" Brady mocked.

"Well I do have to admit, you're pretty cute I'll have to keep you."

"Gee thanks" Brady said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh" Chloe leaned over and kissed Brady sweetly on the lips.

"Okay, as much fun as this has been. I have to go meet Shawn. See you later guys" Belle said, walking towards the door.

"Oh Belle, don't forget I won't be able to drive you to school tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment."

"I remember. Bye"

"Bye" They said simultaneously.

"Finally they're all gone. Now we can get back to this" Brady said, planting a kiss on Chloe's neck.

"What are you going to the doctors for? You didn't tell me you weren't feeling well." Chloe said, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just a routine physical." 

"Oh, okay"

"Now about tearing off my clothes and ravaging my body. I changed my mind. I am that kinda guy and i give you full permission. Ravage away!"

"Brady, you're such a cad."

"Ah, but you love me anyway"

"Yes I do. I love you more than anything. Now prepare to be ravaged."

Chloe got on top of Brady and began to unbutton his shirt all the while kissing his neck and collar bone.

"I love you too. Be gentle" He laughed.

Chloe laughed too between kisses. 

************************************************  
  


"Cancer?"

"I'm really sorry, son. The faster we start treatment the better the outcome." The doctor said, giving Brady a sympathetic look.

The pigment drained from Brady's cheeks. Cancer, it was practically a death sentence.

This was all too much for him. Brady had just gone in for a routine physical. Never had he expected to be walking out a cancer patient. 

He had to get home. He had to call Chloe. Oh God, Chloe. He could not tell her this. She would only feel sorry for him. Brady did not want to be a burden to anyone. 

"Brady?" 

"Huh, what?"

"I said that I would call your family and tell them what was happening if you think that would be easier on you" The doctor looked very concerned.

Brady came out of his trance. How was he going to tell people this. "Yes, Thank you. But only tell my father, then he can tell my sister and stepmother. I don't want anyone else to know" 

"Sure. All right, follow me and I will bring you down to the cancer ward"

"You mean I have to stay here today?"

"Unfortunately, this form of cancer spreads rapidly. We need to get it under control before..."

"Before it's too late"

The doctor nodded. 

Brady found himself walking down the large sterile corridors of the hospital. He got a single room. John would spare no expense for his son. Brady sat on the bed and finally broke down. Here he was in the prime of his life and he had cancer. The same disease that had claimed his mother was now taking over his own body. 

Brady wiped his eyes when he heard someone come through the doors. 

"Son, my god." John said, while hugging his son tightly.

"Hey, Dad"

"Brady I just can't believe it. I talked to the doctor and he said they would be starting chemotherapy tomorrow morning. This must be overwhelming. So tell me how are you feeling?"

"Honestly dad. I think I'm still in shock."

"That's understandable, son. Now Belle is still at school so she doesn't know yet, but when she gets home I'll bring her over. Marlena is at home packing some of your things. She is very upset about all of this."

"Dad, when you tell Belle, make sure she is alone. I don't want Chloe to know"

"Son, you have to tell her."

"I wouldn't know what to say"

"The words will come"

"I guess, but I don't want her to know yet. Not tonight."

"All right, well Belle will be getting home soon, so I'm going to go back to the penthouse for a while. Are you going to be okay here alone?"

"Yeah it will give me time to process everything"

"Okay, I love you, son"

"I love you too, dad"

The nurse walked into the room. She was an older woman. Her hair was starting to go gray and her eyes showed years of laugh lines. She was small in stature but big in heart. It had been her personal duty to comfort patients while they were in her ward. No matter if they thought they needed it or not. 

"Hi, my name is Karen. I'm here to explain to you what is going to happen to you tomorrow. I'm also going to be preparing you for treatment tonight. First, you will have to take off those clothes and get into this hospital gown."

"Well, I see you're in good hands so I'll see you later" John said, walking out of the room.  
  


Brady walked into the bathroom and put on the short gown. He walked back to the bed trying to hold the back together. 

The nurse began to laugh. "I'll phone your parents and make sure they bring you some pajama bottoms. It can get awful drafty around here." She laughed again.

"Thanks" Brady smiled. "Can I ask you a question and you'll be straight with me?"

"Sure honey. I never lie to my patients."

"Do people who check into this ward ever check out again?"

"Sure, but I'll be honest there are a lot of people who are beyond care and just here for comfort. Now if you're asking me how you'll do? I can say that I already can tell you're a fighter. That is half the battle a lot of people want to give up but not you. They caught it early. Your chances are okay kid."

"Thanks. Promise me that when I ask you that question again down the road you'll still be honest with me"

"You got it." Karen said, handing Brady pamphlets. Then she began to hook up the equipment to Brady.

"My mother died of cancer, only a few months after I was born" Brady said in a whisper, more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm sorry to hear that but a lot has changed since then" She put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and gave him a light squeeze.

****************************************

Brady looked out the window. There were people on the street, laughing and talking. Everything seemed normal. However, nothing was. Everything had changed for him, but the world kept going without him. How was he going to tell Chloe? Her life should not change just because he was sick. It was not fair. 

"Brady?"

Brady tore his gaze away from the window. He smiled widely at his younger sister.

"Belle, come in"

Belle walked slowly. She had tears in her eyes.

"I just can't believe it. Yesterday, you were fine and today you have cancer."

"It's okay Belle, come here"

Belle approached the side of the bed and took his hand. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

Belle bent down and hugged her brother. Resting her head on his shoulder and soaking it with tears. Brady fought hard to hold back his own. Finally, Belle released him.

"Brady, don't be mad, but I told Chloe"

"Belle! I didn't want her to know"

"She came with me after school and when dad told me, I had to tell her"

"What did she say?"

"Actually she's in the hall, waiting to talk to you"

"Belle!"

"Brady, she loves you. You know you would want to be there for her if the situation were reversed."

"Tell her to go away. Tell her I don't want to see her" 

"Why don't you tell me yourself" Chloe, said walking through the large door frame.

To be continued.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

"I'll just leave you two alone" Belle excused herself.

Chloe came to him immediately without hesitation. "Brady" she whispered softly taking him into her arms.

Brady held onto her tightly. He needed her so much but how could he put her through this with him?

Chloe pulled away to kiss his lips so tenderly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, taking her hand.

"Chloe, we need to talk. I don't think we should see each other any more."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't need you feeling sorry for me, and I don't want to hold you back."

"Hold me back? Jesus Brady, I Love you and I'm going to be here for you"

"Don't you get it? I don't want you to be. You don't you need to see this. Do you really want a guy that has cancer?"

"That's not how I think about you. I think of you just the same. Brady Black, the man I fell in love with. Brady, you can't just shut me out."

"Chloe, I can't make you happy any more. I'm probably going to die"

"Brady!" Chloe smacked his face. Brady held his face. Opening his mouth and clasping his jaw. Feeling the sting on his cheek. "Oh God! I... I'm sorry. Don't ever say that! You're not going to die. I won't let you. I need you too much! Brady how do you just expect me to walk away? Do you know what this is doing to me? I'm completely powerless. I'm not going to abandon you, not when you need me." The tears streamed down her face.

"Chloe, just leave!"

"Brady, don't do this to me. We just found each other. I'm not going to give up on you that easily." The last few words a bit jumbled because she was so choked up.

"Just go!" Brady yelled. He turned his head away from here. He could not bare hurting her but he felt it needed to be done.

Chloe got up and walked slowly to the door. She turned around to face him. "I'll let you win tonight, but Brady nothing you can say is going to make me turn away from you. I love you" 

Chloe walked out of the room with Brady looking after her. 'I love you too, Chloe' he thought. 'But it is better if I let you go'.

******************************************

Brady was woken up early the next morning to receive his treatments. When he came back to the room, he felt light-headed. He had been sick to his stomach for most of the afternoon. Looking at the clock. He realized Belle would be coming soon. He reached for the mirror on his night stand. He looked at himself and tried to fix his hair. 

Belle was so scared. She did not know what she could do for her brother. All day she could not concentrate. Shawn noticed the change in her and found an opportunity to ask her, during last period, what was wrong. 

"Belle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Belle, I'm your oldest confidant, not to mention your boyfriend. So tell me what's going on?"

"It's Brady. He's sick"

"What's he got the flu or something?"

"No, Shawn not the flu." Belle felt the lump forming in her throat and knew she could not control her tears. "He has cancer,Shawn"

"Oh God Belle" Shawn put his arms around Belle and rocked her.

"What's going on here?" Said Mr. Woods as he walked by the two. 

"Sir, Belle found out some really bad news and I was just trying to comfort her."

"Belle, do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Woods said, kneeling down, looking into her eyes.

"No, I'm fine"

"Shawn, why don't you and Miss Black, go into the hallway and get a drink of water"

"Thank you, sir. We'll be right back"

"Take you're time" Mr. Woods said.

Belle looked at Chloe who had dark circles under her eyes. She probably had not slept all night. 

Shawn and Belle went into the hall and leaned on some of the lockers. 

"I'm going to the hospital after school. Would you come with me?"

"Of course. How did Chloe take the news?"

"Brady broke up with her. I think he thinks it will be easier on her that way. But Shawn I know he loves her and I don't think she understands. He is just pushing her away because it hurts him so much, I know it."

"Brady's a complicated guy. I'm sure he thinks he's doing what's best."

"Let's get back to class. Oh and Shawn, Don't tell anyone. He doesn't want a lot of people to know"

"No Problem." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too"

The bell went off and the two got their backpacks from their lockers and headed for the hospital.

****************************************

Chloe could not concentrate in class. She had slept little the night before. Still stunned at the way Brady had reacted to her. She just wanted to be there for him. When he said that maybe he would die Chloe's heart had broken. How could she go on living when the person she loved most in the world was gone? No, she did not care what he said. She was going to be there for him. She could not stand to be away.  
  


To be continued......  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Brady was sitting up waiting for Belle, when she walked in holding Shawn's hand. 

"Hey Brady" Belle beamed. Still finding it hard to see her strong brother laying there.

"Hey" Shawn said, unsure of how Brady would react to his presence.

"Hey guys" 

Shawn sat down on a nearby chair. Belle climbed onto his lap. Shawn gently rubbed her arm for support.

"So how did the treatment go?" 

"Fine. I feel great"

"Brady, you don't have to lie to me. I'm a big girl now. I can handle the truth." 

"Truthfully Belle. I'm really tired. And I don't mean to be rude but would you guys mind leaving and coming back tomorrow instead?"

"Sure Brady. I'm going to come every day after school. We'll leave so you can have some rest" Belle got off of Shawn and walked up to Brady. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Shawn shook Brady's hand. "Get better man"

"Sure thing. Now, scat you two. Go do teenage things." 

Belle and Shawn walked silently out of the hospital. Once they got outside Belle Broke down. 

"Shawn, I don't know how I'm going to do this every day. He looked okay today but what about when he starts losing his hair. How am I going to pretend everything is okay?" 

"I'll be here for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks Shawn." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Then they left.

On the way home in the car Belle concentrated on her hand entwined with Shawn's. Meekly she moved over and whispered into Shawn's ear. 

"Shawn, let's go to your house. I want to be alone with you." 

Shawn was taken aback and swerved the car slightly at her seductive words. 

"Belle?" He turned to her for an explanation.

"I said, I want to be alone. I need to be alone with you right now."

Shawn kept his eyes on the road. The pressure was building in his head. If he looked away from the road again, he was not sure he would be able to focus. They pulled up to his older home. Belle got out of the car and went to the doorstep, expectantly. 

Shawn sat in the drivers side trying to calm himself down. He was not sure what was happening, but he had a sense that things were going to change between him and Belle. He rested his head on the steering wheel and inadvertently hit the horn. He jumped up and hit his forehead on the rearview mirror. Belle turned around startled, seeing the scenario.

She would have laughed had Shawn not have injured himself with his antics. The small droplets of blood started to form and ran out of the small cut on his eyebrow. Down his nose and chin the red liquid stained his face. Belle came to the door and helped him out. He blinked rapidly trying not to get any blood in his eyes.

"Shawn, oh my god. Here, tilt your head back and give me the keys."

Shawn complied. They walked into the empty house and Belle escorted Shawn to the bathroom. She put the lid down on the white toilet and sat her patient down. She grabbed a face cloth and dabbed at his injury. 

"It looks okay. I don't think you'll need stiches."

Shawn tried to smile, clearly mortified. Belle went through the cupboards to find a bandage. All she could find were brands with brightly decorated Disney characters.

"They're for J.T." Shawn said, in defence, after he noticed Belle looking at him questionably. 

"Sure. Here, how about this Lion King one?"

"Aren't there any Winnie-the-Pooh left?"

"Belle laughed. "For J.T. huh?" She took out the bandaid and put it over his cut. "All better?"

"Yeah. Thanks" He said, looking into her eyes, taking her hand in his. 

These were the times that he loved her most. When she was protective over him. He sensed something was wrong. 

She looked back into his deep brown eyes pleading. She needed him to take control. To lead her, otherwise, she would chicken out.

He knew exactly why she wanted to come there to be alone with him. She needed him, he could see it in her eyes. Still he was reluctant to give into her. Feeling as though he would somehow be taking advantage of her. He hid not want to have that on his conscience.

"Belle, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure."

"I just don't want you to regret anything. I wanted it to be special."

"It will be special because it's with you."

Shawn stood up still holding her hand. He led her to his room and closed the door behind them.

She positioned herself close to him. Hugging him desperately. The need to be near him was overwhelming. She wanted to forget. Everything was spinning out of control and all she could think about was losing herself to him. He hugged her back with the same urgency, knowing she had made up her mind. He knew she had many different reasons for wanting to be together, especially this night. They had been together for so long, this was the next step that just seemed inevitable.

So many nights there had been close encounters, but now it was happening. Now they were going to share with each other the most intimate of experiences.

She looked up from where her face had been buried in his chest. She concentrated on his lips. Soft against hers, she pressed lightly. She closed her eyes tight. Shutting out the world and everything beyond the confines of the small room. He kissed her neck and let his hands roam her small body.

Effortlessly he picked her up by the waist and layed her on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her and stroked the side of her face.

"Belle, are you sure?"

Hesitantly and then self assured, she answered yes.

Their clothing was brushed aside. Now naked, they began the act of lovemaking. The first thrust caught her off guard. The tears spilled out of her eyes at the sudden rush of pain. Her body, so small, under his was being invaded for the first time. Looking down at her, he gently touched the tears away, kissing her forehead tenderly.

After it was over, they laid together in the single bed, holding each other. Her lower body still ached slightly, but she did not regret it. She loved Shawn and everything about him.

Shawn had been a perfect gentleman. They had both wanted to be together, for a long time. So even if it was not planned, it was still the right time.

After a little nap, they dressed, not wanting to get caught. Shawn dropped Belle off later that night. Walking her to the penthouse door and kissing her gently. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"I love you Belle."

"I love you too"

He kissed the tip of her nose and pressed the down button for the elevator. Belle went into her house and straight to her room. She collapsed on her bed and thought about this new experience. Although it did hurt and she was still a little sore, it had been a good pain. She smiled to herself, thinking of the next time they could be alone together.  
  
  
  


*******************************

Chloe rushed home after school. She was planning on going to the hospital but first she needed to pack some things. Brady was trying to push her out of his life. Little did he know that the more he tried to get her out of his life, the more determined she became. Long before they were lovers, they had been friends. Right now Brady needed a good friend.   
  


***************************************

Brady closed his eyes. He had already had a long day and it wasn't even five o'clock yet. 

Sleep overtook his body within a few minutes. His thoughts drifted back to her.

They had been through so much already and now this. He remembered the good times. The times no one could take away from him. They were permanently etched in his memory.

FLASHBACK

"Chloe, I love you so much" Brady told his her as he gently brushed her lips with his thumb.

"I love you too" She said, then gently kissed his thumb.

"I've never done this before" he was looking right into her eyes, awaiting her reaction. 

He had never told anyone that before. He let people assume what they wanted. He wanted her to know the truth. The truth was he was waiting. Waiting for what, he did not know until he met Chloe. Everything about her inspired him. He wanted to share with her the most intimate thing he had ever shared with anyone. 

"Really? I always thought that you were you, know.... experienced."

"I'm not saying that I've never come close but, this will officially be the first time" 

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit. You?"

"A little. I want to do this Brady. I want you and only you" Chloe rested her trembling hand on his arm.

"I want this too, Chloe." He said, nearing his lips to hers.

END OF FLASHBACK  
  


Chloe walked into the quiet room. Brady was sleeping soundly. There were machines beeping and tubes everywhere. Chloe went to him. She took his hand in hers. It was covered in a bandage that held the IV securely in place. He was still strong looking. His skin was slightly pale but not much about his physical appearance was changed. Chloe pulled the chair closer to his bed. She held his hand the entire night, just looking at him. Silently she prayed that he would be all right. She could not lose him. He was too big a part of her. She did not know when she fell asleep but that morning she woke up to the nurse humming. 

Karen quietly hummed as she changed Brady's IV and checked his vitals. Everything was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. She noticed the girl sleeping in the chair. The worried expression, marked the girl's face, even in her sleep. Gently she nudged her. 

"Miss, miss?"

Chloe answered groggily. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital dear. You must have fallen asleep"

"Oh. Brady?"

"He's fine. He's still sleeping"

"What time is it?"

"Seven a.m."

"There must be something wrong. He had been sleeping since yesterday afternoon."

"Everything is fine. These treatments just take a lot out of people. He'll be okay. Yesterday he was sick right after, he hadn't sleep much the night before."

"Oh. I have to get ready for school."

"Okay, why don't you use the bathroom over there" The nurse directed Chloe to the bathroom in the corner of Brady's room. 

"Thanks"

Chloe got changed. Her neck was hurting from falling asleep in the chair but she did not care. As long as she was there for Brady whether he knew it or not. She kissed his cheek and watched him breathing for a few minutes.

"Um, nurse? Do you mind if I leave my bag here? I plan on coming back tonight"

"No problem. Oh and call me Karen"

"Karen. My name is Chloe"

"Nice to meet you"

"Take care of him okay!" Chloe said, looking back, before exiting the room.

"I will"

To be continued..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Brady woke up. His eyes felt so heavy. He looked around the dull room. He took in a long, sharp breath. 

"Good morning, handsome" Karen chirped, walking into the room.

"It's already morning?"

"Yes, you've slept for the past fifteen hours"

"Wow" Brady was sure that he had only been asleep for a few hours. 

"That girl of yours must really love you."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at the nurse confused.

"Chloe, she spent the whole night in that chair by your side. Just holding your hand. You're really lucky"

"I know. But I don't want her to go through this. I actually broke up with her." He said. "She is so stubborn." He smirked.

"I don't think she's going to let go that easily. She said she's coming back tonight"

Brady sighed. 

"What? You don't want to see her?" The nurse questioned.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I know this is hard for her and I want to spare her the pain. She's already had enough of that in her life."

"Well if I were you I would hold on to her" she said, matter-of-fact.

"I can't be involved with her from my hospital bed. If I...I get through this then we can start again but I won't have her held back by me."

"Are you sure you're not the stubborn one?" Karen said, with a laugh.

Brady just gave her a look. 

"Okay I'll come back in a little while with Breakfast."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat."

"I know but you have to try."

"Thanks"

Just then John came in.

"Hey, I thought I would come by to see you before I went off to work. Is there anything you need sport?"

"No. I'm good"

"I'm proud of you son and, that's a fact. I know this is going to be a long journey but I know you can handle it"

"Thanks dad" Brady said, unsure of what to say. 

The two men talked a while before John left for work and the nurse came in with a tray of food. Even the smell of it made Brady's stomach turn. 

After Brady's attempt to eat failed, he pushed the plate aside and buzzed the nurse. She came in and began to clear it away.

"Does it ever get easier?"

"Unfortunately Brady, it just gets harder. I'll come by later with lunch. Maybe just some soup huh?"

"Sure, whatever. Thanks for being honest." 

Brady turned on his side and looked blankly out the window. 

*****************************************

Chloe sat at her desk listening to the teacher. Only a few more hours to go before she could go back to the hospital and visit Brady. She knew that he may not want to see her but she still had to try. 

*****************************************

Shawn and Belle stepped onto the elevator to go down to the main floor of the hospital. Once outside, Belle let the tears flow freely.

"Shawn, thanks for being there for me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for Belle"

"How do you think he looked?" 

"Same."

"I just don't know if I'm strong enough. How can I go in there, day after day and pretend that his life isn't falling apart, that I'm not falling apart?"

"Be brave for him, and then feel it, when you're with me."

"Shawn." She said, unconsciously. Burying her face in his chest as he held her tightly.

"I know" He covered the top of her head in small reassuring kisses.

*************

Brady went for his second round of treatments just after Belle and Shawn left. Shawn barely made eye contact with Brady. He felt guilty and nervous. Unable to explain, when Brady asked about the 'kiddie bandaid' over his eye, he turned to Belle. She had to tell him what happened. Of course, that was all she mentioned. She left the part about her and Shawn making love out, for obvious reasons. He was still in the recovery room when Chloe went to his room. She was surprised to find it empty and wondered if he had been moved. The familiar nurse came in to change the bedding.

"Where is Brady?" She asked.

"Oh, he'll be back in a little while. He was just receiving treatment. I have to warn you. As the treatments go on they get more and more harsh. He probably won't be up for visitors."

"Can I stay anyway? I have to be close to him."

The nurse thought it over and decided it would be better if he had someone than if he dealt with it alone. 

Brady was wheeled in a little later. He looked completely drained. 

Brady felt sick to his stomach again. He called for the nurse and she made Chloe wait outside. 

Chloe came back into the room. Brady was propped up on pillows with a cold cloth on his head.

"Brady? Are you okay?" Chloe said trying to mask her tears.

Brady looked into her eyes. He saw the pain. "Chloe just go away. I don't have the energy"

"Brady I can't. I can't just leave you. I love you too much" 

"Chloe, don't do that. Don't cry. You know I can't take that"

Chloe came over and hugged Brady. She never wanted to let him go. 

"Chloe, please leave. For me."

"But Brady...."

"I just want to be alone."

"Fine."

Chloe picked up her bag and walked out the door.

She ran into the nurse in the hallway. 

"He doesn't want to see me." She cried.

"Give him time. He just doesn't want to see you hurt because of him"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"When he is asleep, could you come and get me. I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Sure" the nurse understood exactly what Chloe wanted.

Chloe re-entered the room at around eleven p.m. Brady was asleep, but looked restless.

He moaned, every once in a while. Chloe looked at the nurse through her tears.

"Is he in pain?"

"Some discomfort maybe, but there is medicine coming through the IV. He's just dreaming."

The nurse left Chloe and Brady alone. Chloe watched Brady's slight movements in his sleep. The striped hospital blankets were stretched over his long body up to his shoulders. His deep, blue eyes were closed. His dark lashes rested against his tan skin. His mouth was closed, and his pouting bottom lip was pursed against his smaller upper lip. He looked so tired. 

Chloe went to her chair and took his hand in hers once again. She felt secure holding onto his large, warm hands. So connected that she felt lost when she let go, so she didn't. She held onto him tightly. Not wanting to ever let go. To let go meant that she would be giving up. That she was letting Brady push her away, she was stronger than that. Brady had shown her how strong she really could be and now she would prove to him how right he had been.

Brady always pushed her to pursue her love of music. Taught her was it meant to feel and to be able to project that into her singing. He made her believe that she was okay to live life for herself. When she confided in him about her most intimate thoughts, he had listened with an open ear. When she needed advice, he had given it freely. When she needed to be loved, he loved her. Now it was her turn to pay him back. She would wait until he was ready to let her in, but in the meantime she would be there for him while he slept. 

Like a ghost that you cannot see but can feel their presence. Always lurking but never seen. He would sense something, maybe, but would not know she was there. 

The nurse came in an hour later to check on her patient. Chloe was asleep and Karen put a blanket over her and propped her head on a pillow. 

Karen was touched at the love between the two. There seemed to be an immeasurable bond.

To be continued.......

  
  


I do not own these character and that's a fact (sorry couldn't resist)


	6. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since Brady was first diagnosed. Chloe kept her routine of sneaking in after Brady was asleep and sitting next to him just holding his hand. Sometimes she would replace the cold cloth on his head and sometimes she would sit and watch him all night.

The fear that someday she would walk into his room and he would be gone, lay dormant in the back of her mind. She could not think about that. Because if she did, if she allowed herself to imagine life without Brady, she would not be able to function. She needed to be strong for him. He was the only real reason to live for. She could not control the merciless beat that echoed through her rib cage. The incessant ticking, from the circular clock on the guilty white walls, drove her insane. As each release of her hollow breath it seemed to get louder, until it was the only sound she could not filter out. 

She desperately needed a distraction. Anything to get her mind out of the torture she was drumming up. The scenarios and possibilities that rattled around in her conflicted mind. There was nothing though. Nothing could deter her from thinking, from feeling everything that was real, right in front of her. Lying in a hospitable bed, he was struggling before her eyes. A former shell of himself. 

Unaware of her own appearance, and not even caring, she stood above him. The dark circles hung under her pale blue eyes. Her clothing mismatched but at least clean. She watched her love, the only one she had truly ever known, become someone she barely recognized.   


The nurse came in the room. "Chloe, you can't keep doing this. You're not getting proper sleep"

Chloe was started and turned to see the kind face of the nurse. A face she had seen more lately than her own family and friends. "I know. I try to but this thing is just not comfortable." She sighed, motioning to the chair.

"Look, tomorrow I will see what I can do. I could try to get you a cot?"

"Then he'll know."

"Honey, I think deep down he does know." The nurse said, sympathetically. Glancing between Brady and Chloe. All right I think I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks"

Chloe submerged the cloth in the chilled water. She rang out the excess and dabbed it on Brady's forehead. His head was hot. He had a bit of a fever. The nurse said it was nothing to worry about. Chloe let the cloth rest where it was. Her hand went onto his cheek and she caressed his face. She missed him so much. Despite the fact that she saw him every day, she had not talked to him. He was always asleep. She was afraid that if she was there when he was awake he would just push her away again.

********************************

Brady thought about everything that he had shared with Chloe. He missed her more than he even thought possible. Even though he knew he told her to leave him alone, he desperately wanted to see her. Or even hear her voice. Her sweet angelic voice. They had experienced everything together. 

Brady remembered one special night in particular. 

FLASHBACK  


His hand gracefully touched her cheek. He trailed a tantalizing line down to her lips. They were so warm and inviting. His hand went to leave her face but she took it in hers and kissed his palm and fingers. Looking into each other's eyes, they felt the world slip away. Until all that was left were them, in their own universe. Cupping his face. She felt his smooth skin. Brady kissed her softly on the lips. They had waited so long for this moment. Wanting everything to be right. Leaving no room for regrets. The fire blazed if front of them. The solid, wooden logs stacked in the pit of the fireplace were burning generously. Casting shadows on the walls. The dancing flickers, the only light in the room. 

She returned the kiss with all the passion and love she felt in her heart. His tongue mingled with hers to both their delight. He removed the clip that was holding up her hair. It fell around her shoulders and down her back. The curls springing back into place. His hands slid through it as he nuzzled next to her. He breathed her in. Committing everything to memory. He never wanted to forget how she made him feel. Chloe closed her eyes when he began to lightly kiss her neck. He moved from her neck to her earlobes and jaw bone. She relished in the sensations he was causing. Returning to her mouth, he was met with need and yearning. 

She could not get enough of him. She wanted to be closer. To taste him, to feel him against her bare skin. She moved her hands to his shirt. Slowly she began to unbutton it. The shirt dropped to the floor. Where it was kicked away. He wanted her to be as free from her garments as he was. Together they undid her blouse and tossed it to the ground. The hard planes of his chest were being examined by her hands. She moved them lower and helped him off with his pants. With less to remove, she took her skirt off and threw it with the other clothes. They stood there in only their undergarments. New to this experience both seemed to be appreciating the moment. His heart pounded. Never in his nineteen years, had he seen a beauty such as hers.  


They began kissing each other again. This time was theirs and they were enjoying each other. She eased his boxers past his hips and down his thighs. Then he helped her take of her rose-coloured bra and panties. His hand was on her waste. She sensed he was unsure about his actions, so she took his hand and positioned it on her breast. He traced the shape of her with his thumb. She felt herself awaken at his touch. He moved his kisses down her body. He brushed his lips across her nipple. She could not help but let out a small moan. He eased her onto the bed. Laying on top of her supporting his own weight for fear of hurting her. 

She rolled herself over so she was now above him. Her lips trailed down his body. She let her tongue dip into the ridges of his muscled stomach. When they had explored every inch of the other's body, and were protected, he rolled her back over. Looking deep into each others eyes he slowly entered her awaiting body. Her body tensed. She had not realized how much his body would stretch her. He stopped moving. It hurt her, a little, at first. She motioned for him to continue. At first he was afraid too. He did not want to hurt her. He moved inside her carefully. Soon she started to relax. She kissed his shoulder and neck as he continued to move. His actions were unhurried. 

This was not just about making himself happy. He wanted her to get just as much enjoyment out of it as he did. Chloe's body melted into his. The heat built between them. A pleasured sensation came over her as she felt herself losing control. He was at his peak but was holding out for her. His movement became faster as she moaned in ecstasy. Then finally they reached their climax together. Her body shook with her first orgasm. Never had she known this kind of feeling. Brady collapsed on top of her. Kissing her neck, he gave a few final thrusts. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. She brought his mouth to hers and kissed him with renewed love.

He moved off of her and pulled her to him. Chloe lay her head on his chest. They were both breathing hard. Brady kissed her hair and ran his hand through it. With the other hand he laced his fingers with Chloe's. It had been perfect. Everything had been the way they had planned. They were glad they had waited so long and even more grateful that they had experienced it together. 

The fire had died down but, the room was still warm, and so were their hearts.

Brady arched his body so he could look at Chloe.

"I love you, Brady"

"I love you too, more than I could ever say with words."

"Hmm I think you might have just shown me" 

Brady and Chloe laughed together. They were so safe and happy in each other's arms. They drifted off to sleep, still holding each other.

END OF FLASHBACK   
  


"CHLOE!" Brady shouted sitting up in bed. The darkness that filled the room caused him to almost forget where he was. Longing for his love, who he needed so much. He looked through the blackness as a figure approached him. His eyes burning with tears.

Chloe went to his side. Immediately, without reservation, he swallowed her up in an embrace. Clutching to the fine material of her clothing, burying his head in her bosom.

"I'm right here. Everything is okay. Shhh" Chloe smoothed, her hand over his head. His hair had long since fell out and he had given up on the bandanas that were supposed to hide that fact. 

"Chloe?" Brady could not believe it. There she was right in front of him.

"Shhh. You're okay" 

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" He said, looking into her eyes but not letting go of her body.

"I didn't want to come by because I knew how you would react. So every night after you fall asleep I come here and just sit with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Brady and nothing is going to change that. I don't care that you're sick. I still love you and want to be with you always." Chloe was now beside him on the bed holding onto him, the way she had longed to for so long. 

Brady broke down. At night he always felt so safe, so loved and now he understood why. It had been radiating off of Chloe. The whole time she had been by his side. 

"Chloe, I'm just so scared" he said through his sobs.

Chloe began to cry too. "I know but I'm here now and I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I know Chloe, but you have to understand that we can be nothing more than friends at least for right now."

"I can handle that"

Chloe lay down beside him, gently stroking his head and placing small kisses around his cheeks. 

Immediately Chloe felt a weight being lifted from her tired body. She had finally gotten through to the only person who mattered to her. Brady was going to let her into his life and she was not going to take it lightly. They held each other weeping until they fell asleep from pure exhaustion.   
  


**************

The nurse came in the morning to wake Chloe up. 

"I see he finally let you in. See it pays to be patient."

"Thank you"

"So you're definitely going to be needing that cot?"

Chloe and the nurse laughed quietly.

.  
  


To be continued....... 

  
  


Author's note:

I pray for all those affected by the tragic events on Sept 11.

May those that are no longer with us find peace. 


	7. Chapter 6

  
  


When Chloe came back to the hospital that night. The nurse had gotten her a small bed instead of a cot. Brady did not look good. His face was pale and his cheeks were slightly hollowed. He had lost so much weight. His body was weak. Chloe leaned over Brady and gave him a soft kiss on his head. She had to fight back the tears as she was watching the man she loved fade before her very eyes. Brady stirred and looked at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Brady said, his voice strained. The fight was still in his eyes. Last night, he looked like he was going to give up. As if he could not go on any longer. Today his eyes looked like he could handle more despite the condition his body was in.

"Oh you were huh? So you're not going to try to kick me out anymore?" Chloe laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Same."

"I brought you some things" Chloe pulled a brown paper bag out of her back-pack.

"First, I have slippers for your feet. You know how it gets chilly in here at night. Then we have some magazines to read during the day and some ice cream for me."

"Thanks." Brady chuckled at her motherly concern. "Did you say ice cream?"

"Yeah. Do you want some?"

"Well since I don't have to worry about my weight I think I'm entitled to some." 

"Oh really" Chloe said, grabbing a plastic spoon. She sat down on the side of his bed and put a small amount on it. Chloe fed a little to Brady.

"Ice cream has never tasted so good." Brady took Chloe's hand that was nearing his mouth. "Thanks Chloe...for being here. I'm really sorry for how I was before."

"Brady, you don't have to apologize. You're going through something right now that no one can really understand. I knew sooner or later you would let me in."

Brady yawned. They ate a little more ice cream and Chloe told him all about her day. Chloe went to ask one of the nurses to put the remaining ice cream in the freezer. Brady was struggling to keep his eyes open when Chloe came back. 

"Why don't you lay down and I'll read to you"

"What are you going to read me?"

"Hmm? Chloe checked her bag" she found the perfect book. "How about 'The Catcher in the Rye'?" Chloe looked up as if in deep thought then added. "You know you kinda remind me of Holden. You know, you tell it like it is"

"Oh come on Chloe, even I'm not that scattered." Brady laughed. 

"It's really good to see you laugh again, Brady." She smiled down at him. "Fine. No book."

"How about you sing to me? The way I showed you though."

"Okay close your eyes." Chloe sat next to him and gently touched his cheek. She sang with all the emotions she could muster. Her heavenly voice filled Brady's ears and he smiled, knowing she had it in her all along.

Chloe sang to him until he fell asleep, using all the emotions she was feeling. Then she went to the bed the nurse had provide for her. She curled up and fell asleep.   
  


Chloe woke up to the most frightening sight of her life. The machines that were hooked up to Brady were lit up and buzzing loudly. Brady seemed to be gasping for air.  
  


Chloe ran to the nurses station and dragged someone into the room. The nurse ran out to page the doctors, she came back in accompanied by three more nurses and an orderly. Chloe followed them back into the room. She felt as though she too, could not breath. The nurses surrounded the bed. Chloe stood on her tip toes to get a better look at what was happening. Then she heard a sound she would remember for the rest of her life. A shrill, continues buzz filled the air. He had just flat lined. His heart had stopped.

Chloe stepped outside of herself as if she was living in a dream. This could not be happening. Not now. 

"He's crashing" Yelled the nurse. 

"Hurry"

"We're losing him"

"Nooooo" Chloe screamed. She fell to the ground. He tears taking over her body. A nurse came to her side. Chloe heard the sound but did not know what she was saying. She could not remove her eyes from Brady's bed. 

"Clear"

"Miss. Miss, you can't be in here right now" The nurse said desperately trying to bring Chloe to her feet.

"Clear"

Chloe watched as they wheeled Brady's lifeless body passed her. How could she lose him now? What was she going to do without him?

"Braaaaaaddy" She yelled not even conscious of the fact she was doing it.

Chloe rocked herself back and forth on the floor. 

Never had she met someone who understood her so completely. She had not felt whole without him, and now he seemed to be slipping away. When they needed each other most.

Chloe laid down on the cold, cement floor. Her heart ached. 

'No, this is not happening.' Was the only thought that Chloe had. Soon, she was going to wake up. Brady would be safe in his bed and she could hold him. Chloe slowly got up knowing it was not a nightmare. She had to find out where they had taken him. 

Chloe ran out of the room and down the hallway. Everything was a blur.   
  


To be continued..............

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Chloe ran down the hall aimlessly. Tears were dried to her face and new ones were forming. Her lips were salty and cold. She had to find Brady. Smack. She ran straight into someone. Her body hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her.  


She gasped as she tried to regain normal breathing. He heart was beating fast, pounding violently against the walls of her chest. Chloe's eyes searched the corridor, looking at nothing in particular. She tried to make out the shape in front of her. She did not care what or who stood before her. All she knew was that it was not Brady and that's who she needed. 

"Chloe, are you okay?" Craig looked down at his stepdaughter and offered her his hand.

Chloe got up and tried to release herself from his grasp. "Let me go. I have to find him. I need him so much. Don't you understand?" She pounded her fists against Craig's chest. She slowly slid down to the floor again. Her body shook uncontrollably. 

"Chloe? Chloe?.....Jesus, you're freezing....Chloe, your shaking........What's the matter? Is it Brady?" Craig said, coming down to her level and searching her eyes.

"He's gone." 

"Gone where?"

"He's.... he's......" She let the sobs completely overtake her small frame as she held onto Craig's lab coat. Gripping tightly to the white cloth, her body collapsed against him. She had no energy left. 

"He can't leave me. --- I need him so much. --I love him. --- I don't even know who I am without him"

"Chloe, calm yourself down and tell me what happened." Craig said sternly.

"They......they...took ....him from.... me" She panted out.

"Who did? Chloe, you're not making sense."

Craig surveyed his stepdaughter and realized something drastic must have happened. Craig picked Chloe up and brought her to the examining room.

Chloe was obviously in shock. She just kept repeating 'He's gone. He's gone' over and over.

Craig picked up the phone and paged the head nurse on Brady's floor. 

Karen had just gotten in for her shift when she heard her name over the intercom. She went to the examining room and saw a very distraught Chloe curled up on the examining table mumbling to herself.

"Dear God, what happened?" Karen said coming over to Chloe and stroking her hair. 

Chloe was alone and incoherent. Craig had gone to get some blankets. 

Craig walked in the room and greeted the nurse.

"She's in shock" he stated. 

"I can see that. What happened?"

"Actually, I thought maybe you could tell me." Craig said, looking up.

"I just got here. But I can go find out."

"She just keeps repeating He's gone."

"Oh! Brady's condition had been improving, I just can't believe it. Stay here and I'll go find out" With that, the nurse exited the room and scurried down the hall.

Craig came next to Chloe and wrapped the blankets around her. Stroking her cheek. 

**********************************************************************

Brady saw the figure approaching him. He squinted to see. 

"Is that really you?"

"Yes Brady, I'm here"

"Mom, I'm just so tired" Brady said, embracing his mother.

Isabella pulled back examining her sons face. He was so handsome and so grown up. "I know, sweetie. I know."

"Why'd you leave me? I needed you so many times and you were never there"

"I was. I was watching you and I'm so very proud of the man you've become."

Brady began to shed tears. Tears from missed birthdays. Tears of lonely nights. Tears of heartache. "Mom, I love you so much"

"I know, and I love you, but its time to go now." 

"I can't. I'm so tired. I don't want to leave you. Not again."

"I'm always with you. Besides you need to get back to the people you love. The people who love you."

"Chloe!...Mom, I wish you knew her. I love her so much."

"I do know her, just not in the conventional sense. No go, go back to her." 

"Wait..." 

It was too late. She vanished before he got a chance to continue.

********************************************************

"Clear!"

"Wait, stop compressions. We've got a pulse." The doctor let out a sigh of relief.

Brady's eyes jerked open. What was happening? Who were all these people? He was just so tired. He let his eyes close again. 

  
Karen walked into the operating room. She wore a mask and gloves. 

"How is the patient?"

"Stable for now but we had a heck of a time getting him back. He's going to need to stay in the Intensive Care Unit for observation. The next 24 to 48 hours are crucial."

"Thank you"

Karen rushed down the hall to tell Craig. 

"They got him back, but he's going to have to spend a while in the ICU"

"Thank God." 

"How is she?"

"I gave her a sedative to calm her down."

"Poor thing! They really love each other, more than anything." The nurse commented.

"Yeah, they do. I don't know what Chloe would do if she lost him."

"It must be nice. You know, - to share that kind of love."

"Yeah, but it hurts ten times worse when something like this happens" 

Both Craig and the nurse nodded and watched as Chloe stirred in her sleep. Every now and then, she could be heard saying Brady's name.

To be continued............... 


	9. Chapter 8

Chloe woke up a few hours later still under the presumption that Brady had died. Horror stuck her and she wished that she could be dead too. She realized she was in a bed, instead of the examining table. She looked around. The room looked unfamiliar to her. 

The door swung open and Craig walked through holding a tray. 

"Craig, where am I?" She said, as she started to get up.

"You're in the ER staffs quarters. This room is usually for residents to sleep when they are on call. Here, drink your juice. It will help you get back your strength."

"How can you be acting like this? Doesn't it matter to you that Brady....that he" Chloe broke down. 

"Brady is fine. He had a rough night but he is in the ICU recovering."

"He's alive?" Chloe began to cry even harder. "I thought that I had lost him forever."

"He's not out of the woods yet, but they're pretty sure he's going to pull through."

"I have to see him."

"Slow down. Karen is going to bring you later. First you have to eat your breakfast."

"I can't eat. I have to see him now."

"Chloe, please stop fighting me. The doctors are running some tests. So the faster you eat, the sooner we can get over there"

"Fine." Chloe said, filling her mouth with food.

The nurse came in the room and greeted Dr. Wesley and Chloe. 

"You had us pretty worried last night. Come on and I'll take you to see Brady" Karen hugged Chloe. They had created a special bond with each other. Since she had been the one that convinced her to not give up so easily on Brady. 

The nurse put her arm around Chloe as they walked down the endless hallway. 

"Now, I have to tell you honey, that you're not going to be able to go into the room."

"Why not? He needs to know I'm there"

"The doctor doesn't want him exposed to any germs"

"Can't you just make one exception"

"I'm afraid not. You don't want to see him get sick again. Give it a few days and then I'll see what I can do" 

"Thanks" Chloe smiled weakly.

They approached the double doors of the ICU. Chloe stopped in front of them and took a deep breath. 

"I know this is hard on you. But he's a fighter. He's young and his chances are good." Karen faced Chloe. "I have to warn you that he is hooked up to a lot of machines and he doesn't look himself but I assure you he is doing better" Karen gave Chloe a light squeeze. 

They walked through the doors and Chloe faced the thick glass window of Brady's room. 

He looked so small. So helpless. Like a child. He was alone. Chloe hated seeing him like that. She was not prepared for how awful he would look. Tubes ran out of his nose and arms. He must have been hooked up to ten different machines. There were ones that were recording things on paper and others that had a rhythmic beat. He must be so scared Chloe thought. 

Her eyes welled up. The nurse offered her a tissue. She took it and wiped her face.

"Do you think he knows I'm here?"

"He knows. When you truly love someone they become a part of you. They are an extension of yourself....He knows you're here. He can feel it."

"I wouldn't want to live if he died. Last night, when everything was happening, there was this part of me that felt missing. I felt so lost. Today I feel whole again. Do you think that sounds weird?"

"No. No, I think that sounds right. Listen I'm going to give you a few minutes alone."

"Thanks"

The nurse walked through the swinging doors and left Chloe standing by herself. 

"Brady, there is so much that I want to say to you. I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you. Please, be strong. Don't give up. I need you so much." Chloe whispered, looking at Brady's weak body. 

She would give anything just to be able to hold him. She thought of all the times she had taken for granted that he may not be there to give her another hug or to tell her he loved her. From that moment on, she vowed to make every moment count. She would cherish every day she got to spend with him. 

Chloe pressed her hand to the glass. Her pink fingers tuning white at the corners from the amount of pressure, she was applying. 

She stood there watching Brady so intently that she did not even notice the hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned around to meet eyes with Belle. They embraced.

"How is he?"

"The doctors say he's stable. They aren't saying much else."

Belle started to cry. How was she going to face life without her big brother there to pave the way for her.

It was Chloe's turn to issue reassuring words. Words that not an hour ago, people had tried to get her to believe.

"Everything is going to be fine Belle" 

"How do you know that Chloe?"

Chloe searched her mind. For the life of her she could not come up with an answer. Not being one to lie. She simply, stated. "I don't know Belle, but if we believe it enough then it will happen. I know your brother won't give up without a fight. It's not in his nature."

"You're right. I just wish I could do more."

The two were in silence when Shawn came in behind them. Hugging Chloe first and then Belle. They held onto each other with no sign of letting go anytime soon. Shawn had to be her rock. He was the one that was going to help her through this. Whereas, Brady had always been Chloe's rock and now she was facing this alone while he was fighting for his life.

Belle and Shawn finally let go.

"I was thinking of going down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee. Do you two want to come with me?" Shawn offered.

"Sure, my dad has been here all night. I''m sure he would appreciate some."

"Chloe?" Shawn asked.

"No, I'm staying here. Belle, I haven't seen your father, where is he?"

"Actually, dad and mom are waiting outside. They heard about what happened last night and got here as soon as they could. I guess you were so upset you didn't even see them. There are only three people allowed in at once. My dad wanted to give you some time alone with Brady. He asked the nurse to tell him when you got up to bring you here. He knows how much Brady means to you."

"Oh, I feel so bad. I didn't even talk to him. Tell him I said thank you"

"It's okay Chloe. He knows how you're feeling." 

"Okay, will he be coming back in?"

"Just for a minute, then mom is making him go home and rest. There is not much we can do right now anyway."

"Even so, I have to stay. Just in case he wakes up. He'll know he's not alone."

"Okay Chloe, we'll be back in a bit with coffee." Belle said hugging Chloe. Then being lead out by Shawn.

John came in the room minutes after they left. Chloe turned to face him.

She started to speak but John said there was no need. "Chloe, I know how much you care for my son. I know that he would want you near him. I've never seen him so happy as when he's with you."

"I feel the same way Mr. Black."

"He certainly does love you" 

Chloe bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She needed to hear him say that. She did not even realize how much she needed to hear that until that moment.   
  


To be continued........  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Time. It affects our daily living. Sometimes time goes by too fast. Parents look around and realize their children are fully grown adults, moving on with their own lives. One minute can mean all the difference in the world. So much can happen in those brief, fleeting sixty seconds. Lovers can rejoin and feel the taste of each others lips. Or in that one moment, life altering decisions can be made. In one minute you could be dead. But what if in that moment you cross all boundaries and all explanations. What if in that one moment you find all of life's mysteries? Then in the next everything is forgotten. You are jolted back to reality, back to life.  
  
***************

Nobody had been allowed in the room. Three days ago they lifted that rule. The doctor thought Brady was strong enough to have visitors. Unfortunately he was not awake for any of them. They were assured it was nothing to worry about and that he would wake up on his own. His body had been through such an ordeal it needed time to heal itself. Chloe was getting worried. It had been too long. Secretly she feared that he may never wake up. That she would be alone to face the world without her soul mate. She was only one half of the whole. Brady completed her. Everything in her lived for Brady, and him alone.   
  


Chloe walked into the quiet room, save for a few machines timely buzzing. The sound of her feet hitting the cold cement tiles was amplified in the lonely space. The noise hit her ears and moved away at her next step. Finally seated on the plush, long backed chair, provided by the nurse. Chloe breathed the first breath she remembered taking since entering the sterile environment. Longingly she moved her hand to the metal bar of the bed frame. It was frigid to the touch and left wet fingerprints from her sweaty hands. Within seconds they evaporated and left no trace of being handled at all. She moved her hand closer to his.  
  


His hand lay by his side. Stiff and lifeless. Once they had looked so strong, like he could do anything. Rugged like a carpenter. Or skilled like a surgeon. Yet still soft enough to touch Chloe affectionately. Now they themselves were being used as instruments. A vain that traced the back of his hand had been poked, and prodded. Then fitted with an IV. The potent medicine that coursed through his system was delivered from this device. The bandage covered most of it but still could be seen. The blueish-purple and yellow bruises peaked out at either side. It was the perfect reminder of why he was there and the pain he had endured. The smallest battle scars of the suffering he had put up with.   
  


She hesitated before she took his icy hand in her own warm counterpart. She thought she had known his touch. That she could recognize it anywhere. But when she held his frail hand, for a split-second it felt distant. As his hand warmed up, she could feel him become more and more familiar. Everything came flooding back to her in a wave of emotions. She remembered every detail of their life together and why she needed him so desperately. It all proved too much for her.  
  


The once stone face was paralysed and broken. It shattered and her pent up anxiety came rushing out. Her emotions had been locked away for three days. In that amount of time she had not cried. A brave front had been utilized in order to be there for everyone else. But now in the barren room, she sat before the man she loved. Not being able to speak, to hold, to kiss him. He was slipping away and there was nothing she could do.   
  


The first tear came down her cheek in a slow and steady path. Whisking away the powdery foundation, she had used to conceal the dark circles under her eyes. Now everything was so raw as it had been that night. The next tears came in droves. Her body was involuntarily shaking. She rested her head on the crisp sheets of the hospital bed and prayed to God.  
  
******

Brady thought he heard something he was not sure what it was. Still half asleep, he tried to move, but was just too weak. There was a slight pressure on his hand that had the IV embedded in it. Concentrating hard, Brady managed to move his index finger. Still holding his hand, Chloe felt the slight movement. Then again it happened. Until he was grasping onto her hand.   
  


His eyes fluttered open. There was a heavenly presence before him. Not like the one he had experienced days ago but something more of this world. An angel on earth. Not the kind sent from God, but the kind that make people believe in miracles. The kind that had unbridled strength and courage. The kind that sat by your side and held your hand three days straight waiting for you to wake up.

"Chloe?" He knew, without a doubt that his angel was with him. 

"Shhh, just rest." Chloe said, touching the side of his face.

Brady had to tell Chloe about his experience. About that one minute, when everything made sense. 

Brady tried to sit up but could not on his own. Chloe called the nurse who helped him up after checking his vitals. They were quiet for a while. Brady sipped some water and tried to muster enough strength to tell his story. 

"Chloe, I saw my mother." He finally managed in a hoarse, raspy voice.

"Your mother? Brady, what do you mean?" Chloe said, confused.

"Maybe it was all a dream but it felt so real. She stood right in front of me and told me she was proud of me and that she loved me" Tears peaked at the corners of his sky-blue eyes.

Chloe did not know what to say. Perhaps it was a dream. However, for some reason she thought it was more. It could be possible that as Brady's heart stopped, the two worlds aligned. Life and the afterlife merged together for one brief moment. Brady had died, there was no doubt about that. It was machines that got the blood pumping through his system once again. During that small interlude was it not possible that the lines blurred between the living and the dead? Whatever it was Chloe was glad for it. Brady had gotten a second chance at life. In whatever form he had seen his mother. The condensed reassurances from her seemed to have given him new found strength. 

"Brady, whatever happened is amazing. I was so scared. I thought I had lost you forever. That night I though you were...." She attempted to explain but just could not find the words. She did not even want to utter them. He was alive now, there was no use in dwelling in the past. "It doesn't matter now. I love you so much."

Brady was truly touched. However, it hurt him that he had caused Chloe to have to go through all of this alone.

"I love you too, Chloe and I'm sorry..."

"Brady, don't apologize. We just need to concentrate all our efforts on making you better. I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere." He mustered all of his strength and lightly squeezed Chloe's hand that was intertwined with his own.

Chloe gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Brady's lips.   
  


To be continued...........


	11. Chapter 10

Chloe squeezed into the cramped, hospital bed with Brady. They had to be together. After so much time apart it seemed only natural. Chloe had to feel him next to her. To make sure he was safe. Brady rested his head against Chloe. Her arms wrapped loosely around him. She stroked the side of his face while he slept. She watched his chest rise and fall. His lungs being filled with air and then being expelled. This had been the feeling she had missed. Being completely secure. Knowing that whatever was dealt their way they could handle it. As long as they were together.   
  


So often they had slept in each other's arms. Only now it was different. Chloe was not just holding Brady she was healing. His body touching hers simply meant more. The love emanated out of her pores and filled his. She had been without his touch for so long, she felt like a piece of herself was damaged.   
  


Brady slept peacefully. So many nights he had slept alone. He had almost forgotten how her body felt next to his. Everything about their life together had been changed. All except for the way they made each other feel. 

There was no mistaking the urgency in their eyes when they touched. 

Chloe was still watching Brady when he woke up. He turned his head slightly to see that she was still with him and still awake. 

Chloe kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep"

"I think I have slept enough theses past few days." He said, slightly laughing.

"Listen Brady I have to tell you something"

Fearing the worst. Brady took a moment to let her words sink in. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. Chloe had enough and now she was going to try to let him down easy. She wanted out. No longer was she willing to put her life on hold. Brady breathed heavily and harshly exhaled. 

"Okay. I'm ready. What is it?" Brady braced himself for her response.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you more each day"

Wait. This was not what he was expecting to hear. Now confused Brady searched for an explanation from this complicated girl. "And why does that make you afraid?"

"...because Brady. Because if I ever lost you I wouldn't know what to do. People go their whole lives without finding this kind of happiness. But look at us. We found each other. Everything was just too perfect. Then you got sick. And now I'm afraid that I'll lose you forever and never know this kind of happiness again. Love like this is too rare to ever work out." Chloe said, her voice slightly cracking and her eyes getting misty.

"Chloe, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. But it doesn't scare me. I mean just look at who we are. There are not many people in the world who have gone through, what we have in our childhoods, without being screwed up. And we survived, we beat the odds. It is what drives me forward, motivates me. I might have given up by now. So I have to believe that what we have will last. And I have to thank you. Sometimes I think about my life before we were together. I realized that I wasn't even living. You opened so much up for me and I am forever indebted to you."

"Brady..."

"Chloe, I won't leave you ever again."

"You can't promise me that. You don't know...."

Brady cut her off. "You'll just have to trust me."

"I do."

"Now get some rest, and stop worrying about me. Okay?"

"Okay." 

Chloe leaned her head on top of Brady and they drifted off to sleep holding each other.

***************************************

Chloe and Brady were woken up in the morning by a very perky Belle. She shrieked when the nurse told her that Brady had regained consciousness the night before. She was even happier having entered the room, finding Chloe and Brady together.

"You guys are just the cutest thing!" Belle said, running into the room, dragging Shawn by the hand behind her.

Chloe got out of the small bed, helping Brady to a sitting position.

"I'm really sorry. I tried to get her to wait until a descent hour but she insisted on being here first thing in the morning. It's strange how someone so small can have so much energy, especially this early" Shawn apologized.

Belle elbowed him in the stomach. "Well excuse me for wanting to see my big brother."

"Come here, tink" Brady said, holding out his arms.

Belle immediately went over to him. She held onto him tightly. Whispering into his ear. "Don't you ever do that to me, again! You had me so worried." Brady kissed her forehead and ventured a small smile.

"So what did you bring me?"

"Brady, just because you're in the hospital does not mean that I'm going to bring you something every time I come to visit"

Chloe, Shawn and Brady all looked at Belle. "Fine you got me. Okay I baked you some cookies."

The trio had to suppress their laughter. Everyone knew Belle was the worst cook in the world. 

"Thanks Belle, but I'm not allowed to have any sugar." Brady lied.

"Yes you a....." Brady shot Chloe a look. "Oh yeah, it's bad for your...your...."

"My..uh...blood"

"Yeah, that's it."

The group could not hold their laughter any longer.   
  
"What's so funny?" Belle asked innocently.

No one could answer her. They were all too busy trying to stop laughing. 

Shawn put his arm around Belle and gave her a hug. "I'll explain it to you later, honey." 

Shawn and Belle stayed at the hospital, long into the evening. They reminisced. Telling stories from their childhood and having some good laughs.

Something Brady really needed to do.

Chloe stayed again that night.   
  


To be continued..........

  
  


Constructive criticism is welcome :) Don't be afraid to tell me if the chapters seem rushed or confusing or whatever, it is what help the most.


	12. Chapter 11

The storm was raging outside the confines of the hospital. The rain beat down hard on the black, solid paved roads. The lightning cracked through the sky. Illuminating the night with silver rivets. The thunder bolted, breaking the quiet of the evening. Chloe and Brady were lying in his bed when the lights went out. 

Chloe sat up in bed. She looked around and all she could see was darkness. She was worried because the machines Brady was hooked up to needed electricity to function. 

"Brady?" Chloe whispered.

"Hmm?"

"The power went out."

"It's okay"

"No, it's not Brady. All the machines stopped working. I have to get one of the nurses."

Brady could not help but chuckle. 

"You find this amusing?" Chloe, questioned. 

"Relax. The back up power should come on soon. And as for you going to get a nurse, how exactly do you plan on seeing where you are going?"

"I see your point" Chloe said, letting out her own laughter.

A few minutes later the generator kicked in and the backup lights came on. It was still fairly dark in the room. 

"See. Everything is okay." Brady kissed Chloe's hand.

Brady was healthy enough to be moved back to his old room. Karen came into the room with candles and a flashlight. She checked on the machines hooked up to Brady. They too were running on back up power now.

"Here, I'm going to leave these candles. It will probably be a while before the lights come back on."

"Thanks Karen." Chloe said.

Karen left the room and went to do the same for her other patients. 

"Do you know, what this reminds me of?" Said Chloe snuggling next to Brady. 

"What?"

"The time we got stuck in the middle of that snow storm at my house. Nancy and Craig were away in Vermont skiing. You had come over to pick up Belle, but she had already left with Mimi hours before. You were covered in snow." 

Brady closed his eyes for a minute, remembering that night just as well as she did. 

"Yeah, and you let me in to use the phone. I called Belle at the Lockharts, and told her that she better stay over because the storm was getting worse."

"Then the power went out. Just like tonight"

"Yeah, and I remember you screamed and grabbed onto me." Brady let out a small laugh, recalling how she clung to him.

"I was so embarrassed and you just laughed. I told you that you should take your own advice and not try to go back out in the storm..... I asked you if you wanted to stay with me..... I told you it would be okay if you spent the night. Then you teased me..... You said the real reason I wanted you to stay was because I was scared." 

"You were!" Brady laughed.

"I was.... But I didn't want anything to happen to you either." 

"I was nervous to stay. I was just starting to realize how I felt about you. I was such a geek" Brady said, biting his lip, remembering what she used to do to his stomach every time he saw her back then. 

"You weren't a geek..... I was nervous too because I thought you could tell how much I liked you. I didn't think you felt the same because you hadn't even asked me out yet."

"I really didn't know, well at least not until you kissed me."

"As I recall, it was you who kissed me" 

"No you've got it wrong."

"I remember. I lit the candles and then we sat in front of them on the couch. The wind blew so hard that it knocked one of the shutters open. I moved closer to you and you put your arm around me..... I remember feeling so safe."

"I told you that everything was okay and we were going to be fine. It was just a little storm."

"I looked into your eyes. You leaned forward and moved my hair off of my face with your hand. Then you let it rest on my cheek."

"I remember your cheeks were so warm. Then you closed your eyes and pressed your lips against mine. At first I couldn't believe it but then...."

"You eased into it. Then we fell asleep in each others arms and it's been that way ever since. I guess we both kind of kissed each other first"

"Yeah. You have to admit that it was a great first kiss. Do you think that if we hadn't, have been stuck together that night, that it would have happened for us?"

"I always knew we would end up together. I just wasn't sure how long it would take. I'll never forget the way Belle's face looked when I told her we kissed"

"She was mad at me for like a week because I didn't tell her how I felt about you. I remember every time you came over to see Belle, I would make excuses to bother you two. When I looked at you, my heart would start to beat so much faster and my palms would get all sweaty. I felt so immature, like I was still a kid reliving his first crush." Brady revealed as he entwined his fingers with Chloe.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She knew that I liked you and said if she had known how you felt, we would have been together months before. I used to get all giddy when you would as you say 'bother us'. When you were around I was just always giggling it's like I couldn't control myself."

"Still, I'm glad the way it happened. It wasn't rushed. It just, ....sort of happened."

"Me too."

"Chloe, it took me a long time to tell you I loved you, but I want you to know that before I ever said it, I felt it. I think I might have always loved you. Even that night on the pier, there was just something so familiar. Then you took my crap and dished out some of your own. I was like 'whoa this girl is unbelievable'. I just hope you know that I really do love you and I appreciate what you're doing for me."

Chloe continued to play with his fingers as he talked. 

"I felt the same. I was just as scared to say the words out loud, but I kind of think we didn't even need too. I mean we both sensed it from each other long before we made our feelings vocal. Even when we argued, we still had that intense passion."

"Yeah. I argue with you better than anyone."

"Same here. Brady I love you so much."

Chloe rested her head against Brady as they talked through the night. 

  
To be continued......


	13. Chapter 12

The days seemed to pass quickly. Brady was still recovering. Chloe was still by his side and would be as long as she was still breathing. Soon Brady would be released, but the battle was not over. There were still tests to be done. Brady's blood needed to be checked to make sure the treatment had been effective.  
  


This was it. The doctor was going to come into the room any moment and tell them the results. Either way Brady's life would never be the same again. He was going to be told either that he was in remission or that he needed to start the entire process all over again. He had been changed by this experienced. His body had been weakened but his will, had been strengthened. Even though he had been able to complete the treatments the first time, he was not sure he was ready to do it all over again if the cancer was still in his system.   
  


He wanted to move on. Start his life over. He wanted to be with Chloe and not be stuck in the hospital.

Chloe took his shaky hand when the doctor stepped into the room. He opened Brady's chart.

"Well, looks like you're on the road to recovery. All the tests came back normal." The doctor said, closing the metal clip board and grinning at Brady.

Chloe embraced Brady. "So that's it. I can go home?"

"As soon as we complete the paperwork and make your follow up appointments, you're free to go. We'll probably have you out of here this afternoon."

Brady shook the doctor's hand and gave Chloe a kiss. 

**************************

Later that afternoon, Chloe helped Brady pack all of his belongings. He took down all the cards that had been taped to his walls. They were from friends and family. 

Most of the time he had been dressed in his pajama bottoms and a hospital gown but today he was going to have to get dressed. His body was so weak, he knew he would never be able to do it on his own. He hated to ask for help but never had to with Chloe. Together they went into the tiny bath room. It had the basic essentials. A sink, a toilet and a mirror. 

Brady leaned on Chloe as he stepped into a pair of jeans. They were a few sizes too big on him because of all the weight he had lost. They keep slipping off of his skinny body. 

"Brady, I think you need a belt" Chloe said, almost brought to tears but trying to remain strong. Brady still had a long way to go before he was back to normal. 

"Maybe there is one in my bag."

Chloe went back into the room. She picked his blue duffel bag off of the floor and looked for a belt. 

Brady looked at himself in the mirror. He could not believe it was his own reflection starring back at him. He was pale and very thin. Brady touched the side of his face. 

Chloe found a belt in the bottom of the bag.

"I got one" she said walking back into the bathroom. She noticed Brady starring at himself. Brady dropped his hand and turned to look at her. Almost communicating through their eyes. Chloe did not need an explanation to hug him tightly. 

"It's going to be okay. You heard the doctor. It's just a matter of time before you are back to your old self."

Chloe slid off his gown over his arms and head. His ribs were poking out underneath his skin. His once muscled chest, was caved.

Chloe helped him on with the royal blue shirt. She did up the buttons in the front. She kissed Brady on the cheek when she was finished. Brady added a baseball cap to complete his attire. 

Their favourite nurse, Karen walked into the room. She was so happy that Brady was well enough to go home but would miss them. The nurse looked at Brady, now dressed and tried to resist the urge to cry.

Brady leaned forward and gave the nurse a hug. "Thanks for everything you've done for me. And for us" Brady said, motioning to Chloe.

"Really it was no problem. I have to tell you I'm really going to miss you two."

Karen pulled back, and wiped her eyes. 

"I'll miss you too, but I certainly won't miss this place or the treatments." Brady smiled, taking Chloe's hand. 

"Now, I don't want to see you back here! Unless, it's to bring a new baby into the world."

Brady sighed a bit but it went unnoticed by the nurse and Chloe.

Chloe cut in "Don't worry you won't." 

Brady sat in the wheelchair. He had refused to do it but was not allowed to leave walking. Anything to get out of this place he thought. Chloe got behind him and started wheeling him out of the room. 

"Take care of him" The nurse said. Having grown to love the pair, and their devotion to each other, over the past few months.   
  


Chloe carried the bags out to the car. She helped his weak body into the passengers seat. 

They were going home. It felt so great.

The bright sunlight was harsh against his eyes. Months of staying indoors had made them more sensitive to its rays. The air was cool but refreshing. Nothing compared to the stale air in the hospital, even with the windows open.

Chloe put the key in the ignition and headed to the penthouse.   
  


To be continued........ 


	14. Chapter 13

Brady and Chloe were greeted at the door of the penthouse by a very anxious John Black. John took the bags from Chloe and set them down on the couch. Then he walked over and hugged his weak son. The house had not felt the same without him. Now he was home. John was so grateful for this miracle and knew his wife Isabella had something to do with it. They had created this child out of love. Isabella would protect him from her place in heaven. 

"It's good to have you back, son" John said, stepping out of the hug and wiping his tears.

"It's good to be home" he took Chloe's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Brady!" Belle ran down the stairs and latched onto her brother, almost knocking him down in the process.

"Hey, Belle"

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so glad you're home. It just wasn't the same without you. Do you need anything? How about something to eat? I can go make you something"

Brady and Chloe looked at each other and tried to hide their grins.

"He just got in the door, Belle. Why don't you give him a few minutes to settle in?" John laughed.

"No really. I'm fine. I don't need anything."

Marlena appeared from the kitchen. She slowly approached her stepson. She did not want to ruin the family moment that was occurring in front of her. It was Brady who took the initiative and walked over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. 

"Thanks, for everything Marlena"

Dr. Evans was speechless but she returned the hug. Finally they had moved past all the hurt feelings and were starting to become a family again. John watched in awe at the kind actions of his son. Marlena and Brady broke away and she had to wipe away her own tears now. Brady was finally letting her in. It was a moment she would cherish forever.

"Well, we'll just leave the two of you alone." John said, referring to Brady and Chloe.

John put his arm over his wife and walked up to their bedroom. Belle watched as Chloe helped Brady onto the couch. Belle sat on the love seat in front of them. Brady rested his head on a pillow and yawned. 

"Are you tired Brady?" Chloe said, concerned.

"It's just been a long, emotional day."

"I know what you mean." Chloe rested her head on his shoulder.

The door bell rang and Belle jumped up to get it. Standing on the other side was Shawn. He held a dozen roses in his hand. Brady saw this and laughed.

"Oh, Shawn you shouldn't have." Brady thanked him, knowing full well, the flowers were for Belle.

Shawn looked stunned and his face was slightly flushed. "Actually these are for Belle."

Chloe and Brady laughed. 

"Brady was just pulling your chain. They are beautiful." Belle took the flowers and filled a vase with water.

  
  


"So Brady, how are you feeling anyway?" Shawn asked.

"Pretty good actually." He laced his fingers with Chloe's.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Chloe questioned.

"Um actually we were just going to hang out here, but if you two want to be alone then we could go to my house instead."

"No need, we're just going to go into my room" said Brady.

"Oh right, like all of a sudden you can have girls in your room at all hours of the night." Belle laughed.

"Why not? It's not like we're going to be doing anything. I'm not exactly back to normal strength." Then Brady got a thought. "Hey that better not be what you two are planning on doing. Because if it is then me and Chloe are going to stay right here and keep an eye on you two. Whatever happened while I was in the hospital is not going to go on any more, got it Shawn." Brady gave him a dirty look. Even the thought of someone touching his sister like that, made him side.

"Brady! Stop being overprotective" Belle whined.

"Seriously, I respect your sister Brady I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Fine. But remember I will get back into shape and then I could deal with you if you ever hurt her. So keep that in mind."

"Will do." Shawn was still intimidated by Brady even though he looked so weak. He remembered what he looked like before the cancer and knew he would look like that once again. He was never going to do anything to Belle that would cause Brady to come to her defenses. One, because he loved her. Two because he knew that Brady could beat the crap out of him, given the opportunity.

Chloe led Brady to his bedroom. It looked the same as before he had gotten sick. In fact, it almost looked lonely.

Shawn stood in the living room, looking through movies while Belle made popcorn. He found one they both would enjoy and slipped it into the VCR. Belle came in minutes later with the popcorn.

"I didn't even burn it." Belle said, proudly.

"Now that's a first" Shawn mocked.

"Shut up and kiss me"

Shawn obliged her requested and planted a soft kiss on her lips before e pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just what Brady said"

"Shawn, he was only kidding. Beside he and Chloe are not going to come down. He is probably already sleeping"  
  


********

"What do you think they are doing down there?" Brady asked.

"What do you think?"

"They better not be"

"Brady they're in love. That is what people do."

"That doesn't mean they have to do it right under this roof."

"Brady I'm sure they're not 'doing it' right in the living room. Even if they were who are you to judge them? It's not like we haven't taken advantage of an empty house at night. If you know what I mean."

"That's different." He smiled.

"How is it different?"

"Because you're just too irresistible, I can't help myself." 

Together they laughed.

"Oh really"

"Really"

"Chloe, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry that all this time that we haven't been able to make love. It's not that I haven't wanted to it's just that I'm so weak. I don't have the energy."

"Brady, that doesn't matter to me. As soon as you are feeling better we'll be able to. I just love you. We don't need to make love to show each other what we are feeling. Even laying next to you. I feel so close to you."

"Stay here with me tonight, please? I just want to hold you all night."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She kissed his forehead and they snuggled into bed together. 

To be continued.......


	15. Chapter 14

A few weeks had passed. Chloe had almost become a permanent resident of the Black house. Every day she helped Brady get back his strength and every night she would sleep beside him in his bed. His hair was starting to come in and his body was getting stronger daily. He had even started to work out again. He obviously could not lift the amount of weight he had before but he was making progress. 

"I think I'm ready." Brady said while coming into his room. 

Chloe was lying on the bed in her pajamas. Brady was drying off his body after his shower.

"Ready for what?"

"To try to you know?"

"No, I don't know, why are you being so cryptic?" Chloe laughed.

He sat down on the bottom of the bed and touched her thigh.

"I mean, I think I'm ready to make love."

Chloe stopped flipping through her magazine and looked up. Straight into Brady's eyes. 

"Are you sure?"

"No. But I'd like to try."

"Brady, don't feel like you have to push yourself just for me."

"I want to Chloe. Unless you don't?"

"Oh no, I do." Chloe said, a little too quickly causing Brady to laugh.

"Good."

Chloe sat up and hugged him. His damp skin felt so good against hers. She kissed his bare chest and shoulders. 

"It's definitely been too long" he moaned.

"I know what you mean."

Brady moved closer to her on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck. Their lips met, anxious for the heated fury that was to follow. Their tongues entwined and broke apart. Her tongue circled his bottom lip and then she bit down gently.

Brady's body trembled as she touched him. Although he was not as frail as he had been while in the hospital, he was still not back to normal. Chloe felt his shaking body as she moved her hand along his moist skin. 

"Brady.." She breathed hard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He tried to relax. 

"Do you want to stop?" She whispered still allowing her hands to roam his body. 

"No. No I'm just a little nervous." He kissed her neck and tried to stop from shivering. 

"Brady we don't have to..."

"Shh...I'm okay." He returned her kiss wholeheartedly.

Her pajama top was on one minute, then on the floor the next. The towel that had been tied against his waist was being loosened by her hands. Chloe pulled him on top of her. He smoothed his hands through her hair and looked deep into her eyes. Kissing her waiting lips. 

Everything was moving at a steady pace. Then there was a knock on the door that went unnoticed by the couple.

  
  


"Uh hem" John coughed.

Brady got off of Chloe and searched for his towel wrapping himself back into it.

Chloe covered her half-naked body in blankets. Clearly embarrassed, her face turned a shade of bright red. 

"Son, may I speak to you in private for just a minute?" John motioned for Brady to follow him out to the hallway.

Brady kissed Chloe's forehead and rolled his eyes as he went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Before his father had a chance to speak Brady tried to defend his actions. He stood there awkwardly. Trying desperately to cool himself down. The towel wrapped tightly around his body. Trying desperately to conceal his erection, he shifted on his feet. 

"Look, I know what you're going to say and......"

"Son, stop."

"Okay but listen. Me and Chloe are responsible adults....."

"Son, listen. Now I'm not stupid and I know that you and Chloe are responsible, but when it comes to you having sex in my house... That is where I have to draw the line. This is very disrespectful to Marlena and myself. What if it had been her, or Belle that walked in on the two of you. Did you ever think of locking the door?"

"I know, dad. It's just that. I was stuck in that hospital for so long. I didn't feel myself, and now that I'm finally feeling better. I just wanted to....anyway you're right. I was being disrespectful. It will never happen again."

"I know you've been through a lot but maybe you should send Chloe home for the evening."

"Dad, come on just let her stay. I promise nothing will happen. She's embarrassed enough as it is."

'Fine, but leave your door wide open so the two of you won't get ahem 'tempted' again." 

"No problem."

Brady walked back into the room. Chloe had already put her pajamas back on and was hiding her face under the covers.

Brady climbed into bed and removed the sheets from her face. 

"Hey, he's gone."

"Maybe I should go."

"No stay with me."

"Brady, that was so embarrassing your father must think I'm some kind of sex-crazed, silly teenager."

"He does not. I think he actually understands."

"Now what?"

"Let's just hold each other like we normally do." He said, kissing her cheek and running his fingers down her arm.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Brady you know how long that will last before we get all hot and bothered again. Why don't you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine?"

"Fine. But it gets awfully lonely over here on my side. I wouldn't object if you wanted to come over during the middle of the night."

Chloe giggled out loud. "Brady you're impossible. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you"

"I love you too."

They feel asleep on their assigned sides and woke up the next morning huddled together.

"Oh so I see you took me up on my offer." Brady said, tickling Chloe.

"What can I say you just have that effect on me."

"Hungry?"

"Yes"

"Let's go down and get some breakfast."

They got dressed and made their way to the dinning room. The rest of the family was already there eating. Chloe could barely look up. She was still too embarrassed to make eye contact with John.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Belle asked innocently.

Brady and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. Brady looked across the table and saw that his father was smiling too.

To be continued.........


	16. Chapter 15

Chloe stepped off of the elevator. She stood in front of the Black's penthouse. Inside she could hear muffled talking. Then she heard giggling. Chloe raised her eyes brows as the sounds got louder.

"Shawn" Belle gasped as he continued to torture her with tickles. 

"Shawn" he said in his best impersonation of his girlfriend. 

"Stop it!" 

"Stop it!" Shawn continued to mock.

Chloe listened a while longer before she knocked. 

"I'm coming" Belle tried to remove herself from Shawn's tight grasp. "Shawn, let go. I have to get the door."

"I guess I'm just going to have to come with you." He smiled as he held onto her small body. He began to kiss her neck, causing Belle to squeal even more.

Belle opened the door and found Chloe laughing behind it.

"My, you two are quite kinky." Chloe teased.

"Funny, this boy right here is going to get me in serious trouble one day. If my parents came home and saw him, like this, what do you think they would say?" 

"Your parents love me" Shawn said, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

"They may love you now but if my dad found out what we did when we we're alone together, much less saw it, I don't think he would think very highly of you."

"Not to mention Brady. If he knew what you were doing to his little sister, I don't think he would be too happy either." Chloe interjected, smiling.

"I can handle Brady." Shawn said in a deep voice, puffing out his chest.

"Yes, and what planet would that be on?" Belle laughed.

"You two are a riot." 

"Oh did we hurt your tinny tiny male ego?" Chloe said, pinching his cheeks.

Chloe and Belle laughed, watching Shawn, get annoyed.

"So where is my stud anyway?" Chloe asked.

"He's upstairs. I think he is working out. He has his music turned up really loud. Otherwise, he would have been down here already. Giving Shawn, the fifth degree."

"All right. I'll leave you two to go back to doing. Whatever it was that you were doing."

"Gee thanks. Shawn was just tickling me to death."

"Sure if that is what you guys call it. But where I'm from that's called foreplay." Chloe laughed while running up the stairs as pillows were thrown at her feet.

"Brady?" Chloe looked in his room but he was not there.

She went to the work out room and found him. He was laying down lifting weights. He had not noticed that she had come into the room.

His body was glistening with sweat. He had been pushing himself really hard to get back into shape. Already he had gained back most of the weight he had lost when he was in the hospital. Now he was concentrating on rebuilding muscle. 

Chloe quietly walked up beside him. He saw her and put the weight back in the holder. He lay there, breathing heavy looking up at her.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"I know. Your music is awfully loud."

"Yeah. I turned it up when I heard Shawn and Belle laughing. It is better if I don't hear anything that way I will resist the urge to go down there and break Shawn's neck"

"Brady!"

"I can't help it. I know I'm being overprotective, but she's my little sister." Brady said, trying to gain Chloe's sympathy.

"You are so cute."

"I am not!" He blushed.

"Fine, your sexy"

"Sexy huh?"

"Definitely."

She climbed on top of him on the weight bench. 

"Brady Black, you are the most caring, sensitive, loving, honest, sexiest guy in the world."

"Hmm I take it that means you like me"

"Oh, I don't just like you, I actually love you" 

"Oh really? Well guess what? I actually love you too." 

They laughed as she moved closer to him. She bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Brady moved his hands so they were on her hips. The kiss became more intense. She pressed herself against his body. She wanted him so much. Still straddling him, she began to remove her shirt.

"Chloe" It came out as a moan but that was not what he had intended.

"Brady" She called back. 

"Chloe, we... we have to stop" he was breathing hard and could not believe his own actions.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Except Belle is just down stairs and I feel kind of weird doing this while they're in the house."

"We can be quiet" She encouraged.

Brady laughed. "Chloe no you can't"

"What?"

"You know how you get."

"No, how do I get?" Chloe said, self-consciously.

"You know, what's the word...oh vocal."

"Vocal? Brady!" She gave him a swat on his arm.

"Chloe, you do."

Chloe thought about it. She had to admit. She had a hard time suppressing what she felt when they made love. "Fine I guess I do. But I know if I concentrate I can be quiet."

Brady and Chloe laughed together. Of all the things to be arguing about. 

"I would feel better if they were gone."

"Fine."

Chloe got off of him and he got up.

"Aww, don't pout. I promise as soon as we have some time alone. No interruptions. I just want it to be special. You know it will be like our first time. Intimate."

Chloe could not argue with that. 

"Brady, Chloe, we're leaving!" Belle called up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Brady said, coming to the top of the stairs and looking down on them.

"Over to Shawn's house."

"Are Shawn's parents going to be there?"

Shawn started to speak but was elbowed in the stomach by Belle. "Yes they will"

"Fine." Even though Brady was not assured, he would rather pretend to believe her than face the reality. His sister was growing up but that did not mean he could not still pretend she needed him to look out for her.  
  


************

The pair walked out of the door. They started kissing as the elevator went to the lobby.

"Why did you lie to him?" Shawn asked.

"What would you have preferred if I told him the truth? That way he would be sure to make us stay home. Therefore, ending our time alone at your place."

"I see your point."

They walked out the doors and went to Shawn's house.

************

"Okay so they're gone. Hmm, what could we do? Let me just think. What could we possibly do?" Chloe said, walking circles around Brady, until she finally grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Brady responded with the same urgency.

To be continued.........


	17. Chapter 16

Chloe broke away from the kiss looking into Brady's intense blue eyes. 

"Brady what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong." 

"It just feels like you're not really into this."

"I am. Trust me I am."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Come on let's go back to my room."

"Brady, you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Brady, we always promised each other no secrets. Now tell me, please."

"I'm just...it's probably nothing. But I was just feeling kind of sick today."

"What kind of sick?" Immediately Chloe thought the worst. She could not believe they had just been through the cancer once together and now maybe they would have to do it again.

"Just light headed. Some fever. That's it."

Brady saw the look of panic on her face. He did not want to tell her that something might be wrong, but he did not want to lie either. Brady took her hands in his.

"Come here. Listen, no matter what happens I understand, if you can't go through it again."

Chloe was shocked, the tears streamed down her face. "Brady, how could you think that I would do anything but stand by you. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens I'll be by your side." Chloe hugged him so tight, he found it almost hard to breathe. 

"Come on. Don't cry. I'll be okay. Why don't you go downstairs and pick out a movie and I'll bring down some blankets and we'll just cuddle?" 

Chloe tried to stop the flow of tears. Brady took her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Come on. You know I love you right." She nodded, still searching his eyes. Maybe he knew more but was not telling her. No, there was nothing hidden. He was just as scared as she was and needed her just as much as she needed him. 

"I love you too." She weakly, replied. Moving out of his arms and going down the stairs.

"I'm going to have a shower and then I'll be down." He watched her walk down the stairs, suddenly regretting his decision to confide in her. The last thing she needed was to worry about him.

Chloe sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She flipped through the stations, not finding anything she liked, she stood up. In front of the video cabinet, she stared at the numerous tittles. Nothing really interested her. Until something in the back caught her eye.   
  


Brady came down the stairs. His newly grown hair still wet. He was carrying the comforter from his own bed as well as some pillows and a pair of his pajamas for Chloe. 

He put them on the couch and kissed Chloe's forehead.

Brady sat down and Chloe came and leaned against him. He ran his fingers through her hair while she played with the ties on his pajamas.

"I'm sorry for getting you all worried. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Brady, you don't know that."

"If it would make you feel better, I will book an appointment with the doctor. I was supposed to have a follow-up appointment next week, but I suppose I could move it up"

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course."

"Anyway, I guess you can sleep over."

"So where did your dad and Marlena go anyway?"

"Who knows? All they said was that they would be back really late. I doubt they'll even make it home tonight. I heard something about flying somewhere or something to that effect. I swear you would think they were newlyweds the way they prance around going out all the time."

"I think it's sweet."

"You would." He laughed. "No, I guess if it wasn't my father, I would think the same thing but since it is..."

"You think it is gross."

"Exactly."

"Do you think we'll ever be like that?"

"I hope so. I mean I couldn't imagine ever losing the romance."

"I know what you mean."

"Speaking of which. Hang on. I'll be right back."

Brady went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There at the bottom was a medium sized white pastry box. He opened the lid to make sure no one had touched anything. Inside the box were chocolate-covered strawberries. Brady smiled to himself.

He walked back out into the living room.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth"

"Excuse me?" 

"I have a little treat for you."

"Uh okay. Brady you're not going to do something noddy are you?"

Brady almost fell down. He was laughing so hard. 

"What's so funny?'

"First of all who uses the word noddy and second, what do you think I am, some kind of pervert?...don't answer that. Now close your eyes and open up."

Chloe closed her eyes as Brady kneeled in front of her. He took one of the decadent strawberries out of the box and brushed it over her lips. She licked them. "Hmm, sweet" 

Brady swallowed hard when he watched her trail her tongue along her bottom lip. 

He dipped the end of the sweet into her mouth. She bit down and opened her eyes.

"Good?" 

"Very." 

He slipped the rest of it into her mouth.

"I went out this morning to pick them up for you."

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"It's more fun to watch you eat them" he chuckled.

"Here, have one" Chloe picked up another strawberry and pressed it to his lips.

Brady ate it and handed the rest to her. She kissed his lips, still sweet from the milk chocolate.

"Thanks Brady, you always know how to make things just that much more special."

"No problem. I love to see you happy"

"You make me happy"

"Dido."

Chloe placed the box on the coffee table. Brady climbed onto the couch and she leaned against him. They watched the movie and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

It was around two in the morning when Belle finally got home. She quietly tried to slip away upstairs.

"You're lucky they're not home yet. If dad knew you missed curfew, you would be so grounded."

"Brady, you can't tell them!"

"I won't. This time,... but Belle start being more responsible and tell Shawn the next time he makes you late, I'm going to make him sorry"

"Brady, you're such a guy!"

"Thanks, I think."

"You're one to talk by the way. Dad told me about the little incident with you and Chloe and now here you two are again."

"What incident are you referring to?"

"The one where he walked in on the two of you going at it?"

"Going at it? We were hardly 'going at it'. Dad just exaggerates."

"Whatever Brady. You stay out of my love life and I'll stay out of yours."

"Gladly. Night Tink"

"Night Brady, see ya in the morning."

Brady looked down at Chloe who was sleeping against his body. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He was going to the doctors and he may find something out that he did not want to know. If only this night would last forever.  
  


To be continued........


	18. Chapter 17

Brady woke up early and made an appointment for ten that morning. He tried to move from the couch without disturbing Chloe. Unfortunately she was draped over him, so there was no way to avoid it. Chloe woke up unaware of her surroundings then she saw Brady. She smiled up at him.

"What time is it?" 

"About eight."

"It's still early, lets go back to sleep" Chloe said, groggily.

"No can do. Belle will be down any minute and Dad and Marlena could come home at any time. You know what my father said about overnight guests."

"Yeah. They are to be no more." She lazily rolled over.

Brady sighed kissing her temple. "I made an appointment with the doctor. I have to be there for ten."

This piece of information appeared to instantly wake up Chloe. "I'm up."

"You can have the shower first." Brady said, always being the gentleman.

"Hmm I thought maybe we could share one." Chloe said, kissing his neck. 

"My, my aren't we frisky in the morning." He joked. She moved her lips and tongue over his collar bone. 

"I can't help it if my boyfriend is so irresistible"

"Thank you. But I'll have to pass this time. I don't want my dad to come home and find me 'disrespecting' my family again."

Chloe stood up and stretched while he was declining. "Prude" She called as she made her way up the stairs and into his room.

Brady sighed. Left alone on the couch. He contemplated going up the stairs and joining her but voted against it. The last thing he needed was another sex talk from his father. 

Chloe stood under the fairly cold shower. 

----

Once the couple was dressed, they got into Brady's car and drove to the doctor's office.

Seated in the tiny room Brady could not help but to fidget. He was extremely nervous. After telling the doctor his symptoms. The nurse had taken blood and the doctor had sent it to the lab. It was priority so they were told they would get the results back in an hour or so. Chloe, clasped onto Brady's hand to keep him from touching everything on the doctor's desk. He had already rearranged most of the pictures and then put them back. Then he started to do it again. Finally, Chloe could not stand it any longer.

"Sorry." Brady said, looking at her.

"It's okay. It's understandable"

Brady began to bite his nails on his other hand when the doctor came in. Brady found it strange that the doctor was not looking directly at him. It had to be bad news. People never look you in the eye when they have bad news.

"Brady, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. About what?" He said, puzzled.

"Now, when you left the hospital did I not tell you to take things easy and not strain yourself with physical activity." 

Brady looked down at the floor. Which suddenly seemed very interesting under the doctor's scrutiny. 

"Yes, you did."

"And did you follow that advice?"

"I might have pushed myself a bit too hard."

Chloe snorted a little laugh. She covered her mouth and turned away from Brady.

"Okay, I pushed myself a lot. But I just wanted to feel normal again."

"Brady you have been through a lot. You can't just go back to your usual routine just because you feel like it. Now I told you to take it easy for a reason."

"I know."

"Now you were complaining of dizziness and headaches and a slight fever. This did concern me but after looking at your tests results and seeing that everything came back normal. I concluded that you were working yourself, too hard, too fast. Now I want you to lay off of the work outs and weights for a while. Start slowly and for only half an hour per day."

"Fine."

The doctor turned his attention to Chloe. She was breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Now you my dear, I know are more sensible than this guy over here. Make sure he sticks to my instructions this time. Other wise we'll have to admit him for exhaustion."

"Will do." Chloe smiled back at the doctor.  
  


The doctor got up and shook their hands. 

"Thank you" Brady said, feeling foolish.

"Take care" the doctor said, before exiting the room. Leaving Chloe and Brady alone to talk.

"Brady, you scared me half to death just because you are too macho to know your own limitations."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel normal again." He said, sincerely.

"I guess I can understand. Just don't ever do that to me again. I need you too much." Chloe hugged him, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Brady hugged her back, realizing how his decisions, not only affect himself but also affected her.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Chloe hugged him even harder at the thought of never being able to hold him again. 

"I feel the same way. Let's get you home."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot to tell Nancy where I was going last night. I hope she's not worried."

"This is your mother we're talking about. She probably has people searching the streets for you."

The laughed at the thought, knowing Nancy was capable of doing such a thing.   
  
  
  


To be continued...........


	19. Chapter 18

Chloe and Brady walked into the Wesley home and immediately were berated with questions from an infuriated Nancy. 

"Where were you Chloe? I was worried sick."

"I spent the night at the Black's penthouse with Brady"

Brady appeared from behind Chloe. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Wesley. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. Then this morning Chloe came with me to my doctor's appointment."

Nancy looked sympathetically from Brady to Chloe. She could not help but feel sorry for Brady and her daughter after all they had been through the past few months.

"Fine. But Chloe next time you're not going to be coming home, the least thing you could do is call. So that I'm not going crazy worrying."

"I know. You're right."

"So Brady, how are you feeling?" Nancy put her hand on his shoulder.

She had grown to like Brady. Especially the way he treated Chloe. It was not hard to see that they loved each other and he made Chloe feel good about herself. When Brady was in the hospital, Chloe could barely function without him, so Nancy knew that they were extremely important to each other. She did not want anything bad to happen to Brady because that would probably mean the end of Chloe's new found happiness. She wanted to protect her daughter from all the worlds hurt. Accepting Brady and Chloe's relationship was a step in the right direction. 

"I'm feeling a little better. Thank you."

"That's good. Can I get you two something to eat?"

"No we're fine." Chloe said. "Listen. Brady and I are going to go to my room."

Nancy was very apprehensive of her teenage daughter and her older boyfriend going up to her room, but it was the middle of the day and Nancy was right down stairs. She had to learn to start trusting her daughter. If that, meant being a little lenient, then she would comply. 

Chloe led Brady up the stairs and into her room. 

Brady laid down on the bed. Literally exhausted from not taking care of himself like he should have been. From now on he could not push himself as hard, because it was starting to catch up to him. 

Chloe lays down next to him. He takes her hand in his and kisses her fingers and palm. Chloe rolls so she is on her side facing him.

Brady turns his head to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe asks.

"I'm thinking that I am the luckiest guy in the world. I have the best girlfriend on the whole planet and I love her very much"

"Oh yeah, she sounds perfect, so when do I get to meet her?"

They laugh together. Chloe places a kiss on his lips. Brady closes his eyes because he is so tired. Chloe misinterprets his actions and continues to kiss him. 

Brady opens his eyes to see the beauty before him. "Chloe, I'm really tired."

"Oh well then, I'll just have to put you to bed." Chloe giggled, inching closer to him.

"No Chloe, I seriously am tired. Besides you heard the doctor, 'no strenuous activity'."

"Oh, well we'll be quick and I'll do all the work." She said, still thinking Brady was kidding.

"Sorry, doctors orders. Besides you know that the way we ahem..... 'perform' there is nothing quick about it. I can't exert myself just now, but soon I promise. Just be a little more patient and I promise you won't regret it."

As much as he wanted to be with Chloe, his body was too tired to do anything at that point. Besides, he wanted the first time back together since before he got sick to be special. 

"Okay, just rest" Chloe laid her head on his chest and listened to him while he fell asleep.

Once he was sleeping, Chloe pulled the blankets from her bed over him. She bent down and kissed his forehead. Watching him for a few minutes before she turned and left the room.

Chloe went down stairs and found Nancy sitting on the couch reading. She plopped down beside her. Nancy looked up from the rim of her reading glasses.

"Where's Brady?"

"He fell asleep upstairs."

"Oh" Said Nancy who promptly went back to reading.

Chloe let out a long breath and melted deeper into the sofa letting out a sigh.

"Chloe honey, is there something you want to talk about?"

"No" she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I can't talk about this with my mother."

"Sure you can." Nancy said, putting her book down and removing her glasses. She turned to face Chloe. "What's bothering you sweetheart?"

"It's just that...do you think I'm attractive Nancy?"

"Yes of course, you are beautiful."

"Oh"

"What is this all about?"

"It's just that every time me...god this is so embarrassing"

"Don't be afraid to tell me sweetie. I'm your mother."

"It's just that every time I kiss Brady, he pulls away."  
  


"Oh. And you think it is because of you?"

"Yes. Maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore. I just don't understand."

Nancy was so happy that Chloe was confiding in her. However, she was not so approving of the subject matter. Nancy knew that they were young and in love, and that sooner or later most teenagers give into their desires. She knew for a fact that Chloe and Brady had been intimate together. She had found Chloe's diary while cleaning her room, and confronted her about it. After a long screaming match, there was really nothing Nancy could do to prevent her daughter from having sex, but not from lack of trying. So unwillingly she accepted that her daughter had a sex life. 

"I'm sure that's not it Chloe. He's been through a lot. He just needs a little time to get back to his old self."

"I guess."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Nancy offered.

"I've tried. I just don't know what to say." Chloe leaned her head on Nancy's shoulder. 

Nancy had to try to fight back the tears that were forming. She was truly touched at the moment she was sharing with her own flesh and blood.   
  


To be continued.......


	20. Chapter 19

Chloe went back up to her bedroom after her talk with Nancy. Brady was still sleeping soundly on her bed. Chloe climbed in and got beside him. She rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. 

Brady stirred a bit and rolled toward Chloe, putting his arm around her.

********

The black leather shoes moved through the muddy surface of the ground. Gripping at the side of the soles, making it difficult to walk without slipping. The extra weight digging into the mens shoulders did not help the situation. It was pulling them into the ground like quicksand. They had to keep moving otherwise they would get stuck. 

The sky was concentrated with putrid shades of grey and brown. The clouds were abundant and pregnant with rain. It was threatening to fall at any moment. The skies would open up and the lifeblood of the plants would bleed out. Bringing new life to a place where death emanated.

The eery call of a crow, was penetrating through the stillness of the day, in the distance. Everything else seemed to be black and white. 

The men stopped before the carved out hole. They set the heavy, wooden casket down and stepped aside. 

Her bare feet squished through the sandy mud as she walked past the multitude of crying people. She wore a simple, black, flowing gown and a black Vail over her face. She carried a rose in her gloved hands. It's magenta hue standing out amongst all of the other bleak colourlessness. Her eyes were filled with stinging tears as she bent down to open the mahogany casket. 

He laid on a bed of feathery pillows. His eyes permanently closed. The suit he wore was pressed and clean. A deep, rich black asserting his boldness. He wore a turquoise tie, the colour of the freed soul. His broad shoulders still looking so strong. His lips a pale white to match the rest of his powdery skin. 

She knelt down on the cold surface below her. Her dress absorbing the dirt under her. She reached to touch his face. His cold, unfamiliar face. It shattered like a porcelain mask, then turned to dust. Whisked away from the strong gust of wind that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly she was standing alone. 

Alone in a grassy field, she looked up at the sky. She screamed but made no noise. Scanning her surroundings, she found there was nothing for miles and miles. She felt empty inside. She walked. Her feet now adorned in running shoes. The black garment had been replaced by blue jeans and a pink sweater. She began to pick up the pace until she was running. She ran harder and faster until her legs burned. Still, she ran. 

Finally she saw something in front of her. Something other than the flat grassy surface below her. She climbed the jagged rocks, scraping her hands on the sharp edges. The blood trickled from her open wounds. She wiped her damaged hands on her jeans and persisted in climbing. Finally at the top she fell to her knees. 

The sweat and blood combining on her stained clothing. There it stood, in the centre of the lonely hill. This is what she had come for. She had to see for herself. She had to have the proof. She crawled on all fours ignoring the pain welling up inside of her. Not just from her legs and arms but also from her heart. The jackhammer beat against her chest was getting stronger as she approached. 

Alone it stood, tall and proud. The marker of a fallen love. The only reminder of a life that seemed too long ago. It was there in clear, black, unforgiving letters, Brady Victor Black. She clung to the cold stone and let the tears devour her body. Covering her face and clothing. He was truly gone. She was truly alone. 

Again she looked to the sky. The shallow, heartless sky. The sun shining, mocking her. Again she found herself screaming wildly. Cursing the world and her existence. If he was dead, she too wanted to be dead. 

************

"Chloe? Chloe? Wake up"

Brady was hovering above Chloe, lightly caressing her cheek.

Chloe opened her eyes unsure of what was happening. The beads of sweat were formed on her face and her hair clung to her fair skin. 

"Chloe, are you okay?" 

"What?"

"You were screaming in your sleep. God, I've never been so scared. What happened?"

"I...I don't know."

"Were you having a nightmare?" Brady said, moving her sweat soaked hair out of her face. 

It all came flooding back to her. His face in the coffin. The way he simply dissolved in front of her eyes. How she stood alone on the endless plains. 

She hugged him, and rocked, back and forth like a scared child. 

"Oh Brady it was awful. It just keeps coming back to me. I thought it would be all over when you got home but it just keeps following me."

"What does? Chloe, talk to me."

"The feeling...the feeling that you're going to leave me and I'll be alone. There's nothing I can do about it. I just watch it happen and I can't do anything."

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe."

"I know but I just can't shake the feeling."

"Chloe, I promise I don't ever want to leave you."

"Don't leave me alone Brady." She said, sobbing.

"I won't"

Nancy stepped into the room after hearing the screams from downstairs. She looked at Brady who was hugging Chloe tightly kissing the top of her head.

"What's going on?"

"Everything's fine now. Can you just give us a minute?" Brady said, politely.

"Sure Brady" Nancy walked back downstairs to ponder what was happening.

"Chloe, look at me."

Chloe strained to see Brady through her tears. "I'm here. Okay? From now on I'm here."

Chloe reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before getting lost in his arms again.

"I think we should get away for a few days. What do you think? Do you like that idea? Just me and you. No distractions, just us."

"I'll have to ask Nancy"

"I think she'll understand that we need this time to ourselves."  
Brady continued to hug her as she tried to regain her composure.  


To be continued.......... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 20

Chloe held onto Brady for most of the afternoon, clinging to his warmth. She listened to his heart beating and struggled to say good bye at the end of the night. Wishing he could stay or that she could go with him.  
  


Chloe went to sleep that night with thoughts of Brady swirling around in her head. Before she knew it, it was morning. She woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm. She slammed the snooze button for the third time before swinging her legs out of bed and standing up. She took a shower and got dressed for school.

Chloe went downstairs for breakfast. The doorbell rang while she was sipping her freshly squeezed orange juice. Particularly chipper this morning, Nancy went to get it and came back with a long rectangular box. It was addressed to Chloe.

"What's that Nancy?"

"I don't know, it's for you."

"Oh"

Nancy handed her the white box with red velvet bows. Chloe unravelled the ribbons and opened the box. Clearing away the tissue paper, she saw a blue envelope amongst the eleven long steamed yellow roses. The front of the envelope simply read Chloe. She opened the enveloped with care. Turning the card around. It said, thinking of you. When she opened it, she recognized Brady's masculine handwriting.

Looking forward to this weekend. 

Remember, I'm always here. 

Nightmares can be frightening but dreams come true. 

I believe that with all of my heart, 

otherwise I never would have found you. 

Have a great day at school. Love, Brady  
  


Chloe felt her eyes mist a bit while she read. Brady was so thoughtful. She prayed to god, she would never have to live out her nightmare. 

Looking at her watch Chloe realized she would be late for school if she did not leave. Grabbing her backpack, she opened the front door to leave.

There stood Brady, the last rose in his mouth to complete the dozen. He took it out of his mouth and presented it to her. Kneeling on one knee. "For my lady."

"Why thank you, kind Sir." Going along with the role play.

"Your chariot awaits" Brady said, fanning the air towards a metallic blue Harley Davidson.

"Brady! Where did you get that?"

"I sort of rented it for the day."

"I didn't know you could rent motorcycles"

"Well if you tell the guy you're interested in one of their most expensive models, they'll let you do practically anything. I told them I needed to take it on a long test drive."

Brady took Chloe's hand and led her down the steps and toward the shimmery bike.

"Hop on!" Brady told her.

"Uh, no way!"

"Why not?"

"I've never been on one of these before."

"Well there's a first for everything, right?"

"I guess" 

Brady gave her the extra helmet and helped her onto the expensive machine. Then Brady got on after putting on his own helmet.

"Hold on tight okay"

Chloe latched onto Brady as he started the engine.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets go."

Brady loved the way her small arms felt around his waist.

They sped down the street. Taking the turns slowly. The cold wind whipped through their helmets and made the material of their clothing stick to their bodies.

Finally Brady pulled up in front of the school. They had attracted an audience as Brady helped Chloe off the Harley.

"That was so amazing!" Chloe breathed.

"That was great, wasn't it?"

"Promise me, you'll go return this thing now and won't do anything crazy."

After Chloe's intense dream last night, Brady did not want to do anything to cause her to worry, so he simply agreed without voicing a protest.

"I promise."

He leaned down and kissed his angel. Discreetly he stuffed a note into her book bag.

"Brady, before you go, I just want to tell you that you're amazing."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No. Brady I mean it. You are constantly surprising me. I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe"

"...and Brady, I can't wait for this weekend."

"Me either. Now get to class before your principle comes out and reprimands me for corrupting one of his pupils."

She kissed him one more time before she skirted off to class.

Belle and Shawn walked into the classroom hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Chloe said, beaming.

"Hey, you wouldn't believe it. There was some guy out front of school with this amazing motorcycle." 

"Yeah, you should have seen it Chloe" Shawn interjected.

"Actually I did see it."

"Oh really?"

"Actually Belle that was your brother."

"Brady?"

"Yeah, he gave me a ride to school."

"Oh my god you are so lucky."

"I know. Belle, your brother is so incredible. He even sent me flowers this morning. Then he surprised me with the bike. He's so romantic. I really don't know what I would do without him" Chloe said, looking down, hating the thought.

Belle and Shawn looked into each others eye's. Shawn squeezed Belles hand softly. "I know how you feel" Belle finally stated.

Shawn kissed Belle's forehead and they went to their respective seats as the last bell sounded and the teacher came into the room.

Chloe took out her books and found an unfamiliar piece of paper sandwiched between her them. She took it out and unfolded it. 'Brady must have snuck it in while I wasn't looking' Chloe thought and smiled to herself.

Chloe,

So often I lay awake at night because I'm wrapped up in thoughts of you. You are always on my mind and in my heart. I wonder how it is possible to love someone so much. For the first time in my life I know what it's like to get lost in someone else. To be so completely in love that the lines blur between where I end and you begin. I promise I will never leave you as long as I can help it. I need you to make me that same promise though. Without you, nothing matters. I'm eternally yours. 

Love, Brady 

xoxo 

Chloe finished reading it and folded it back up. She put it in her pocket and tried to pay attention to the teacher. It was going to be another long day.

To be continued.......


	22. Chapter 21

Chloe phoned Brady as soon as she got home. Brady picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"I got your letter."

"What letter?"

"The letter you stuffed in my backpack"

"Oh that letter."

"Brady, have I ever told you how great you are?"

"Hmm, once or twice but a guy can never hear it enough."

They laughed together. 

"So how was your day?" Brady asked.

"It was okay, but I missed you"

"Oh, well we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Can you come over?"

Brady checks his watch. "Actually Chloe, I have some things to do. Maybe later."

"What do you have to do?" The disappointment evident in her voice.

"I have to get everything ready for this weekend"

"I'm so excited. Where are we going?" The smile returning to her face.

"I rented a cabin out in the woods, near that ski resort."

"I don't know how I'm going to concentrate in class tomorrow, knowing we're leaving that night. I can't wait for us to be alone together."

"Me too. Listen, I've got to go. If I can't make it over tonight, I'll give you a call. Have you packed yet?"

"No"

"Chloe, when are you planning on doing it?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should come over and help me."

Brady laughed. "I'll see what I can do"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Brady hung up the phone, still smiling. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Chloe laid down on her bed. Smiling to herself. She was definitely looking forward to this weekend.

**********

Brady strolled leisurely around Salem place, picking out things they would need for the weekend.

Chloe looked through her closet, indecisively. She could not find anything to bring for the trip. She turned on the radio and noticed the time. It was getting late. She was starting to worry that Brady would not be coming by.

The doorbell rang. Chloe ran down the stairs hoping it was Brady. When she opened the door, no one appeared to be there. She looked down. On the doormat there was a single daisy. Chloe bet down to pick it up. She smelled the flower and stepped out of the house. Brady wrapped his arms around her from behind, lifting her off the ground. He swung her around and kissed her neck, before setting her back down.

"Brady" she hugged him. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"You know I can't stay away from you."

"Thanks for the flower, but you really didn't have to. You just got me flowers"

"You're welcome but it really isn't anything."

"Come in. You have to help me pick out things to wear for our trip."

"I was hoping we wouldn't be wearing anything" he laughed.

Chloe elbowed him in the stomach as he walked behind her to her room.

Brady laid down on Chloe's bed while she modelled outfits for him.

"How about this one?"

"It's nice."

"Brady, you're not helping here. Tell me what you really think"

"Chloe, it doesn't matter to me what you're wearing, you look beautiful no matter what."

"As sweet as that is, I still need help."

Brady pretended to be offended. "I was helping. I can't help if I'm biassed" 

"Fine. Now, why don't you tell me more about this weekend?"

"I don't want to give away too much. But it will be memorable."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Chloe sat down beside him on the bed.

"Unfortunately, I gotta go."

"Brady, you just got here."

"I know but I still have to make some preparations."

"And I suppose it is a secret."

"Yep"

"Fine. Let me walk you to the door."

Brady and Chloe stood in the archway under the door kissing passionately. Chloe broke away and hugged him.

"Drive safe."

"I will, love you"

"Love you too"

With one last peck, Brady left Chloe alone in the doorway and went to his jeep.

**********

Chloe sat at her desk counting the seconds until the bell would ring. There were only five minutes left of last period. She knew she would have to suffer through all five excruciatingly long minutes. They never got out of class early. Finally after she thought she would burst from impatience the bell rang. She ran out of class, almost knocking over her fellow students. She raced to her locker and took out her duffel bag. 

In the parking lot, Brady leaned against his car, waiting patiently. Blowing into his hands to take the edge off of the freezing weather. He saw Chloe running out of the doors and straight towards him. He held open his arms and scooped her up. 

"This has been the longest day." Chloe sighed, as if exhausted.

"I know what you mean. I was pacing around the penthouse all morning, thinking about what you were doing. This is going to be great. Your parents are still okay with it right?"

"Yeah but they think Belle is going too."

"So you lied to them?"

"No. Well, not really, I just, kind of stretched the truth. Besides do you really think they would let me go away with you for the whole weekend. Nancy might know that we've been intimate, but that doesn't mean she approves."

"I guess you're right."

Brady loaded Chloe's back pack and travel bag in the back of the jeep. Then he opened the passenger's side door and helped her in. He got into the driver's seat and started to warm the engine.

Chloe took his hand in hers as they exited the parking lot and began the long drive to the cabin.

To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 22

They pulled up to the quaint little cabin. It stood just off the highway, surrounded by tall pines and spruces. The wonderful fragrance of the trees and freshly fallen snow filled their noses. The cabin was made from sturdy logs. It had a visible chimney on the side, from which billowy clouds of white smoke were already being expelled.  
  


Chloe entered first, while Brady got the bags and carried them in behind her.

The first room appeared to be the living room. The furniture was all made out of wood. It was simple yet elegant. There was one large leather recliner and a long couch of the same material. A white and blue rug carpeted the floor.  
  


The fireplace was made of grey brick. A fire blazed, beyond the wire screen that protected the room from the popping embers. It burned brightly, with rich shades of gold, dark oranges and light blues. It crackled and burned as Chloe watched in amazement. The smell of the cedar permeated the house. The play of the light against Chloe's body, cast long shadows against the adjacent wall.

She walked further into the place of escape for the young lovers. Off to the side of the living room, was the kitchen. The appliances were sterling silver and the cabinets the same wood as in the other room. The stove appeared to be gas. The counter tops were a decadent marble. The swirls of accenting colour matched on the walls. In the corner was a table with two chairs, 'a breakfast nook', Chloe thought.   
  


Looking further there was a staircase leading to the upper level. Chloe climbed the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. A king size bed was in the middle of the room. A night table accompanied both sides of the beds. The comforter was hunter green with cream, coloured trim. Pillows that could be stacked as high as the headboard, were arranged neatly. A chestnut burrow was set against one of the walls.

There were two doors in the room. One led to a compact closet. The other to a bathroom. The bathroom was a deep blue colour. The tub was antique, it stood on four ceramic, feet and it was deeper than most. 

Beside the usual toilet was the shower. The frosty glass doors were open to reveal the immaculate condition of it. 

Everything was perfect. This place felt like a sanctuary for both of them. A place where they could heal each other. Somewhere where they could get away from life and just enjoy each other.

"Looks like the fires dying down. I better go chop some wood."

Brady put on his bulky winter jacket and gloves that had the fingers missing and headed out of the door. Chloe went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. It was freezing outside. Chloe was going to make Brady some hot chocolate. 

Brady went over to the wood pile and picked up a large log. He placed it on the chopping block and plunged the axe down in the centre, splitting the log in two. He picked one half up and did the same until it was small enough to fit into the fire place.

Brady had been outside for over half an hour when Chloe started to get worried. She did not want him to hurt himself. The doctor had said that too much physical exertion was not a good idea. However, she knew Brady and knew that he always liked to test his own limits. 

Chloe pulled an afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. She went to the frosty window and looked for Brady. She immediately spotted him.

Brady felt her eyes on him and looked up, into the eyes of his angelic beauty. He smiled, that crooked smile that drove her crazy. She waved to him and motioned for him to come inside. 

He put up his hand, signalling he would come back inside in five minutes. 

Chloe laughed. He always had to be difficult. She went back into the kitchen and poured the hot cocoa into mugs, being generous with the marshmallows. 

Five minutes came and went and Brady was still outside, over exerting himself, no doubt.

Chloe opened the door catching a chill in the process. "Brady Black you get your cute little butt in here this instant."

"Just give me five minutes. I want to be sure we have enough wood for the night."

"Brady you don't have to chop down an entire forest, besides there are other ways that we can get warm." Chloe laughed seductively.

"In that case...." Brady gathered the wood and started to bring it in the house a load at a time. Finally happy with the stack in front of the fire, Brady took off his boots and jacket. He sat on the couch, pulling Chloe close to him. Surprisingly Brady was all sweaty from doing all that hard work.

Chloe was a bit concerned, because she was still freezing. She felt his forehead thinking he may have a temperature.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" he smiled down at her.

"You're all sweaty I thought you might be coming down with something."

"It's hard work chopping that wood. You're right though I am all sweaty. I think I'll grab a shower." 

"Okay"

He took off his sweater, leaving it on the couch and made his way upstairs. Chloe picked it up after he was gone and put it on, taking in the scent of it. It smelled just like him. Then she remembered why she was here. Why they were there. To be together, no interruptions just consumed by their love. Chloe walked up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. She could hear the shower still running and got an idea. 


	24. Chapter 23

Warning-Sexual explicit scene  
  
Chloe walked up the stairs and undressed before she entered the bathroom. The room was a cloud of warm mist hugging her naked body. Brady stood under the hot water, washing shampoo from his hair and subsequently his eyes.  
  


She opened the foggy glass door and stepped into the sweltering tides. Gently, she tapped his behind and kissed his broad shoulders. His warm skin heating up her own lips. Making them pliable and demanding. Wanting more. Having to taste every inch of his finely chiselled form. 

In a move, somewhat daring, she reached her hand along his lean torso and cupped his male form in her hands. She licked and suckled his neck and sampled his weight in her greedy palms. Nipping his back with tiny love bites.   
  


It had definitely been too long and she knew that a part of Brady was scarred. His love for her was stronger and more pure than anything he had ever felt in his life. They were soul mates and lovers. It had been a long time since they had physically expressed that love. But Chloe was going to make sure that tonight that would all end. There were no expectations, no chances for hurt feelings, just time to love.  
  


Her breasts grazed his bare skin, sending chills of anticipation down his spin. Continuing her efforts of seduction, she massaging his groin between her fingers. He began to stiffen from her ministrations and he turned to face her. His face already flushed and his eyes needy. Pressing her body against his, she slid up and down his chest. Their bodies rubbed together, creating a gentle lather. He hoisted her slippery body up against his. Pressing her plush against his erection, she let a small whimper of pleasure escape her lips. Their mouths brushed together. At first sweet and gentle, then hot and passionate. Deepening the kiss he slid his tongue along the fold of her lips, begging entrance. She opened her mouth and accepted his tongue, mingling her own into the game. She bit down sweetly on his lower lip. A small pleasureful sensation passed through his system.

It was all he could take not to bury himself inside her welcoming body. He walked with her, between his legs, to their bed. Neither bothered to turn off the water, they were to busy soaking each other in.

He layed her down on the bed hovering over her eager body. He nipples were hard against his heavy chest. Kissing his way down her neck, he concentrated on her breasts. Circling the blush-coloured area with his thumbs, and at once taking one nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked and fanned over the awaiting breast.   
  


Running her fingers through his hair, she grabbed it almost painfully when she felt the first of the waves of pleasure come over her. Trailing his tongue along her flat stomach, he left tiny pecks on her most delicate areas. He reached her cherished pearl and gently fondled it with his fingers. He left slow tantalizing circles over her beauty. Carefully entering her with his middle finger, he slid inside of her and moved deliberately. She relaxed and opened her legs even more, giving him better access, then he slipped in another finger and continued his journey.  
  


She was already moist and at the peak of a very strong orgasm. Her walls tightened against him as she climaxed. Her breath was ragged and strained as she looked down at her lover. He smiled at her and returned to give her an impassioned kiss.

She kissed him back with everything she had left in her. She had never wanted someone so much. "God, I love you Brady I've missed you so much."

"I know but I'm here now, and I love you too, Chloe, more than I can say with words."

"Show me Brady!"

He mouthed her name into her neck as he kissed and licked and touched her.

She rolled him over on his back and straddled him. She found a condom and put it on him. Kissing him again and touching the great expanse of his chest. She couldn't take it anymore, she took him inside her in one hard thrust. Rocking against their heat. She gripped him with her tight body. Again she felt the heat welling up inside her as he touched her.   
  


His own body blared with fire and he was near release. They rolled over so he was now on top and he pushed himself inside her faster as she moaned in pleasure. The waves overcame her, wracking her frame and she writhed under him, as he rode it out with her. His own orgasm coming minutes later as she ascended to another peak. He released himself from her and layed down beside her. Both panting hard. He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. Falling asleep where they rightfully belonged, in each other's arms.  
  


________________

She awoke early that morning and made breakfast for Brady and herself. 

Chloe pulled the comforter and the pillows from their bed and dragged them down the stairs with her. Rummaging through the things she had brought. She managed to find a few candles. 

Brady walked down the stairs and locked eyes with the vision before him. There stood Chloe in a long, flowing, silk nightgown. She stood in front of the fireplace encouraging Brady to come closer.  
  


"What's going on?"  
  


"We're going to have a little breakfast picnic, I thought it would be fun."  
  


"Oh well after last night. I'm starving" Brady admitted, taking her in his arms and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  


They sat down amongst the blankets in front of the fireplace and ate.

After the finished Brady cleared the dishes and came back to the living room. Chloe was laying down and motioned for him to join her. He complied and layed his head in her lap. She played with his hair and kissed his hands.  
  


"Hmm, that feels good"

"What this?" Chloe asked, and kissed his fingers.

"Yeah that. Chloe, I'm so glad we decided to do this."

"Me too, Brady. Me too."

"So what should we do today?, Go skiing, make a snowman..."

"I like what we're doing now."

"Is that right?"

Brady said, sitting up and moving so that he now faced her.

"Yep."

"So you wouldn't mind some more of this" He laughed, kissing her knee. "And some more of this", he kissed her thigh and her belly.

"Don't stop" Chloe giggled.

"Never," Brady laughed.

They began kissing passionately as the glow of the fire illuminated the room.   
  
  
To be continued....  



	25. Chapter 24

They lay intertwined. The blanket was thrown lazily over their bare flesh. They rested in each others arms basking in the soft light of the fireplace.

"I want to have your baby" Chloe announced. 

Brady sat up, leaning on his arm trying to understand where this was coming from. What possibly could have possessed her to want to have a child.

"Chloe, what are you talking about? Aren't we a little young to be parents?"

Chloe laughed meeting his gaze. "I don't mean now, but someday. I want to have tons of kids with you Brady Black. And they'll all be just as handsome and smart..."

"Chloe, wait...." Brady sighed deeply. He had to tell her something she would not want to hear. Something he did not want to face. He flinched when she looked at him. He thought he would have more time before he would have to tell her. One look at her angelic face and he knew this would be one of the hardest conversations of his life. 

How was he supposed to tell her about what the doctors had said? At that moment he cursed himself for ever getting sick. For accepting the treatments that had saved his life but had threatened to prevent him from creating new life. The thing was he wanted children, and he wanted Chloe to be their mother, that's why this was going to be so hard.

Chloe watched his face, as the thoughts turned over in his head. She wondered what could be so serious. Had she scared him? Did he think that she was trying to trap him or something? No, Brady knew her better than that. They were both sensible and knew that they were not ready for that phase in their lives yet. Children were a huge responsibility, one they were not prepared for.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe finally stated, breaking the silence.

Brady looked into her eyes. Something he should not have done. Looking at her, knowing all her vulnerabilities and strengths just made him want her more. He wanted to share a life with her. To raise a family with her. But what if she found out the truth? Would she leave him? 

"Chloe, I have to tell you something." Brady said, concern flashing in his eyes.

"You can tell me anything. What is it?" She kissed his cheek and took his hand in hers, urging him to continue.

He could not find the words. How was he supposed to tell the woman he loved that he could never have children. That the treatments that had saved him had also ruined him. He was damaged. The fear welled up inside him, resinating through his body. The greatest fear of his life would be to lose her. After he told her what if she would not want to be with him? His mind began playing tricks on him. He questioned himself and his motives.

Was it really fair of him to allow her to settle, knowing he could never truly make her happy? She wanted children and he may never be able to give them to her. As afraid as he was, he did not want to hide anymore. She needed to know that he may be sterile.

"Chloe, I...I...."

Chloe continued to stare into his dark blue eyes, she could see the panic and hesitation. She started to get worried.

"Chloe I can't have children with you." It came out harsher than he had intended. The truth was he sounded mad. And part of him was mad. He was angry, that something so precious, could be taken away from her, and there was nothing he could do.

Chloe's eyes welled up with tears. She pulled her hand away from his and moved away from his close, warm body. "Why Brady? Because you don't love me, or because you don't want to be with me? Why? You don't think that I would make a good mother...." Chloe's eyes were so cloudy that she could barely make out his shape anymore. Her heart sank at the feelings she was experiencing.

Brady moved close cupping her face in his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Seeing her crying made his own heart sink and his own tears formed.

"Chloe, wait! That came out all wrong. It's nothing to do with you. I love you more than anything. And I think, no I know, you'll make a great mother but that's not why I can't have kids with you."

"Then why Brady? Why?" Chloe began to sob, pressing her body against his. She rested her head on his shoulder and preceded to allow her tears to soak his bare skin.

"I want to have children, I do. And I want to have them with you, but the thing is..." Chloe met his eyes then. "The thing is.... I don't know whether I can have children or not."

Chloe's eyes began to fill with tears again. 

Brady tried to explain. "See the doctors told me that sometimes men and women aren't able to conceive children after going through those treatments that I went through. Because they wipe out so many good cells along with the bad. Chloe, you have to believe me. That this would be the only reason I wouldn't want to have children with you. And maybe it's not fair that we're together. Maybe we should break-up. I want you to be happy Chloe. I know that you won't be happy unless you have children. So maybe we need to let each other go"

"Brady, no!" She let out a shrill cry. "Why do you do this? Every time something gets just a little bit tough, you just give up. I won't let you this time Brady Black. I told you I'm never going to let you go. I don't need children. .....Or, we'll adopt. Yeah that's what we'll do..."

Brady studied her tear, stained face. He would give anything for her and it killed him that he could not give her this. The pain hit him deep in his stomach. He knew how devoted she was to him and the fact that he was causing her so much hurt, ate him up inside.

"Brady, you're wrong, we can make this work, I just need you, that's all... I just need you"

"I love you so much." Brady said, holding onto her just as needily. Her soft hair tickling his bare arms and chest.

"I love you too. Don't ever talk about leaving me again, understand?"

"Perfectly"

She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. 

Brady knew what he had to do. For her sake. She meant the world to him and he would do anything to see to it that she was happy.

They had a long road ahead of them, but together they could get through anything.  
  


THE END

There will be an epilogue, I just don't know when :) (soon though)


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  


"Come on Chloe honey, push, just one more..."

"I'm trying..."

"One more big one...."

The room was broken into a lung full of cries as the first child entered the world. The tears spilled over everyone's eyes. Brady bent down and gently kissed his beautiful wife on the forehead. 

"Thank you so much" He said to her while he waited to cut the cord.

"It's all been worth it Brady, everything we went through, I wouldn't change any of it."

Brady was guided by nurse Karen to his new son as he was being weighed. He was healthy and perfect. His blue eyes opening and connecting with his proud father. Brady took the baby from Karens arms and brought him over to Chloe.

"This is our son Chloe."

"God, he's beautiful." She said, her nose red and her eyes tearful. 

So long they had waited for this moment. After all the treatments. All the herbal medicine. All the prayers. The moment was theirs and it was better than either one of them could have imagined. Now it was here and time seemed to stand still. They had a child and he was beautiful. 

Karen came over to The Blacks and patted Brady on the back. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you I don't know what we would have done without you, all those years ago and now this"

"I'm just glad to see that everything has worked out for you two. Have you picked a name yet?"

Chloe and Brady exchanged looks. "Yes but we're waiting until everyone is here to tell."

Chloe who was holding onto Brady's hand squeezed it tightly and let out a little yelp. 

Brady looked at her concern flooding his eyes. "Chloe, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel like I have to push....ohhh"

The nurse went to check on the situation and noticed that another baby was already starting to crown. She ran out and grabbed the doctor from the waiting area. He had been telling the family the good news and was interrupted by Karen.

Sure enough when the doctor came into the room the second, unexpected baby, was ready to be born. 

"Ok Chloe push"

"One more...pushhh"

Again the sound of little cries filled the air as their second child was born. 

"It's a girl." The doctor announced, happily.

Brady's already tear stained face was covered once again by fresh salty delights.

Brady held the small girl in his arms, as if he were already protecting her from the world. He never expected that being a father would feel like this. He rested the other baby beside Chloe as the nurse took a picture of them, a new family born.

Once the excitement was over, mother and children were checked out. They were moved to another room the guests were allowed in.

Belle and Shawn Brady, Nancy and Craig and John and Marlena, greeted the twins.

"How did you guys not know you were having twins?"

Brady put his arm around his sister as he began to explain. "Well Chloe and I were going for the whole natural pregnancy thing. We had a mid-wife the entire time of the pregnancy but at the last minute we came to the hospital. Anyway, the midwife didn't use ultra sounds, so we only used a heart monitor just to check that the baby was okay. All the old fashion methods were used. So when Chloe started to deliver again, we had no idea, I guess our little girl was hiding behind her big brother." Brady picked up his daughter and lightly kissed her.

"So what did you name them?" Nancy asked excitedly.

"Well..." Chloe started, linking her hand with Brady's. "This little girl is Karen Isabella Black, and this handsome guy here is Justin Craig Black." Chloe smiled at the reaction of her parents.

"Chloe, I'm honoured. I.. I don't even know what to say.."

"Craig, you're like a father to me and I think my son should have a family name, and Brady agreed." Brady looked at Dr. Wesley with a wide grin.

Craig brushed the tears out of his eyes and kissed his daughter.

Later when everyone had left, Brady snuggled into bed next to Chloe, while their children slept beside them.

"I never imagined it would work out like this" Brady smiled.

"I know what you mean. Just think the last time we were like this I thought I was going to lose you and now here we are a family."

Brady tried to fight back his tears. "Chloe, I love you so much and I want to thank you for giving me a life."

"I love you too, and I only gave you what you gave me."

They held each other all night. From that point on they knew that everything was going to be all right. They had each other and now they had time.  
  


THE END


End file.
